A Brothers Bond
by AngelMouse5
Summary: TV Verse Completed! The boys are home, safe and sound. But are they fully healed from their ordeal? Re-formatted and re-written slightly..
1. A Brother's Bond

_Disclaimer: Not mine, Mr Andersons. This is a sequel of sorts to A Hard Place. It's a Scott and John fic, nice and dark and angsty. I've re-formatted and re-written so hopefully it flows better. Cheers. AM Feb 2010._

* * *

**A Brothers Bond**

**by Angel Mouse**

It had been almost a nine months since John's abduction and subsequent adventures, as he liked to call them now and things had settled down nicely for the Tracy family. John was currently down on Tracy Island from his latest tour, Alan having kept his word and not asking John to extend or cut short his duty stays on Thunderbird Five since his rescue and return.

John had been amazed that his brother had kept to his word - as much as he loved Alan, he knew that his baby brother may not have kept to it but for the moment, he was. So it had been really nice for him. And that's where they were at right now.

He was home, sitting outside in the sun with his other three brothers enjoying the afternoon sun. His Father came walking out and sat down next them on the patio. He looked over his four sons and smiled sweetly. Scott caught the look and groaned softly, knowing exactly what that look meant for them all from previous experience.

Virgil looked at Scott to see what was wrong and when he saw what Scott was looking at, he groaned as well as he realised exactly what was about to happen. Gordon and John exchanged glances and frowned. John bit the bullet.

"Scott why the groan?" Scott looked at his younger brother and suddenly got an innocent looking grin on his face, Virgil quickly followed suite and then Gordon suddenly groaned, covering his face with his hand as he finally caught on. Now John was really confused, he hadn't seen his brother's act like this before. "What's going on Scott?"

"Oh nothing much John, nothing much at all. Dad, you know what, I was just thinking." Jeff just looked at Scott, knowing where his eldest son was going as soon as he had groaned. He caught on quick, and winked at his eldest son.

"And what was that Scott?" Jeff was quite willing to play along with Scott's teasing of John. Gordon however wasn't about to let his big brother be conned into something. After all, it was John, his favourite of his big brothers.

"If you run now John you might escape." John just looked even more confused.

"Escape what? Just what is going on?" Gordon groaned again, shaking his head, John was a lost cause. Scott just smiled at John, his expression almost angelic.

"Well, Dad will correct me if I'm wrong, but it's about that time of the month where one of us Tracy boys goes and shows the Tracy face at the office." John was still confused and just looked at Scott.

"So?" Gordon just exchanged sympathetic glances with Virgil, who was trying not to laugh. Poor John didn't stand a chance. For the smart one of the family, he sure was gullible sometimes.

"Well I was just thinking, and I'm sure Dad agrees with me, that you haven't been to the office in a very long time John, so I think it'd be a good idea if you went this month. After all, Virgil, Gordon, Alan and I have been holding up the family business for a while now." John suddenly felt trapped and his eyes darted everywhere, looking for an escape. Jeff now let the huge grin he was feeling show on his face.

"I think your right Scott. John hasn't been to the office in a very long time." The smile on the brother's faces was huge and Gordon stood up, clapping John on the back, heading for the house.

"Sorry big brother did try to warn you." John just sighed and then managed a smile for his brothers and his Father. He had been manoeuvred into a corner and so he might as well give in gracefully. But revenge would be sweet, later on.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Would you like me to go to the office this week for you Dad?" The laughter from Scott and Virgil was unrestrained and Jeff smiled at his son.

"Why thank you for volunteering John, I really appreciate it." John threw his eldest brother a wry smile as he answered his Father.

"Not a problem Dad. I'm sure Scott will be eager to do next month's weekly rotation." Scott's look practically threw daggers at John and John just stuck his tongue out at his older brother. That'd teach Scott to try to con John into doing something he didn't really want to do.

John and Alan were fairly lucky, as they both rarely got to go into the office so to speak. Although Alan went more than John did, he usually he took Tin-Tin with him as they used it as an excuse to spend time together. Looks like John's luck had run out on him finally. But then as he thought about it, it was actually a good idea. He'd finally finished proofing his book and needed to take it to his publisher anyways, and getting off the island for a few days would be good for a change of scenery.

"Thank you John. Scott can fly you over tomorrow afternoon. There's a fairly important board meeting on Tuesday that I want you to attend in my place, but other than that, there's nothing really urgent that requires our attention. I'll have all the paperwork I've already done ready for you to take with you tomorrow."

Every couple of days Jeff received a package of papers that required his personal attention from the office on the mail plane, which he then actioned and sent back a few days later via the mail plane or with one of his boys when they went into the office. John turned his attention back to his Father and nodded. Even in this digital age, there was still paperwork to be signed and filed.

"Not a problem Dad." John smiled. "I need to see my publisher anyway so that works out well really." Scott looked at him, a pleased smile on his face as he realised what that meant.

"You've finally finished your new book?" John nodded and Scott grinned. "That's great John. I can't wait to read it." John blushed slightly as his Father chimed in, pride and surprise colouring his tone.

"That's terrific John. I'm proud of you. When do you think it'll be published?" John shrugged.

"Well I've just finished the final proofing, so hopefully sometime next month." Scott smiled.

"That's great John. That'll make book number five won't it?"

"Yes." John looked at him, thinking a moment and then grinned suddenly at his big brother. His gaze turned to his father. "I was just thinking Father," Scott's expression turned worried, he'd seen that look in John's eyes before and heard that tone of voice before as well.

"Yes John?"

"Well Scott and I haven't had a lot of chance to spend some time having fun together lately. So, how about he comes over on Friday night, we can go out for dinner, catch a show, have some fun and then fly back Saturday morning. Would that be okay Dad?" Jeff grinned at his two eldest sons, knowing that it was rare that they did get to do anything together. One night wouldn't hurt their operations any.

"I think that's a great idea John." Scott just smiled at John; trust his brother to think of something like that for him. "What do you think Scott?"

"I think John's planning something to get back at me for suggesting he should go to the office, but otherwise, yeah, I'm all for it. Are you sure that's okay Dad?"

"Fine. You two have a night off, enjoy yourselves." The two brothers shared a wicked grin with each other and John answered his Father.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome John. Come by the study later and I'll give you all the information you need." Jeff stood up and left the three brothers to it. A few moments later Gordon came back out from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. He passed his Father and put the drinks down on the table. He grinned at John.

"So, John's going to the office then." Scott began pouring the drinks and handing them around. He winked at John and spoke, making his voice sombre. Time to tease the red haired terror of a younger brother that they had.

"Yep, and Dad's making me go pick him up early. He's making me take a night off." John joined in then, making his tone mournful as well.

"Yeah. He's making us go out to dinner, then a show. It's such a terrible burden to bear." The two brothers put on mournful expressions and looked at their ginger haired baby brother. Gordon looked flabbergasted and then the three older brothers burst into laughter.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

**Monday Morning - New York City**

John paid the sidewalk flower seller for the single red rose and smiled his thanks. He continued walking along and was quickly in front of the Tracy Industries Corporate Headquarters building. He glanced up; always amazed at such an innocuous looking building housed one of the worlds largest and most well respected corporations. It was a master piece of engineering and one of the most environmentally efficient buildings in the world. Virgil and his Father had spent several years designing it and it was the home to over a thousand employees.

He smiled to himself and walked into the building. It had been over a year since he'd been here so he had made sure he had a present for Mrs Edwards, his Father's secretary/executive assistant and the most important person in the entire Tracy Corporation - besides his Father that is. You never messed with Mrs Edwards if you could help it. She knew where all tricks of the trade when it came to the Tracy boys.

John placed his hand on the palm scanner to sign into the building and said good morning to the guards. He went to the bank of elevators and swiped his ID card to open the express elevator, getting in and heading up to the top floor where his Father's office was located. The elevator took only moments to go to the top floor and he got out, heading for the executive offices.

He made his way along, saying hello to the faces he knew and smiling at the ones he didn't, grinning inwardly at the strange looks he was getting. John really didn't like the whole corporate thing but he knew it was a vital part of his families operations and therefore his occasional stints in New York weren't that much of a trail for him. But it surely felt strange to wear a suit and tie like he was at the moment. He'd chosen a nice dark blue suit with a pale lavender tie today, which brought out his bright blue eyes.

He grinned as he walked to where Mrs Edwards was standing and trying to keep a straight face he held out the rose as she turned around, sensing someone behind her. He loved surprising her as she was the heart of Tracy Enterprises.

"Surprise."

Mrs Rebecca Edwards was an extremely smart, intelligent, resourceful and lovely woman. She had been with the Tracy Corporation since its very beginnings and Jeff Tracy readily admitted to his boys that when their mother had died, she had been the only thing that had helped him with the company and kept it afloat as his grief had overtaken him.

She knew everything that was going on with all their operations any where in the world and had a knack for knowing what person would be best for what job. She also had managed to guess what Jeff Tracy was going to do and had become one of the very first people apart from Brains that knew about International Rescue.

She had felt honoured and glad to be able to help keep things going on this end so he and his boys could carry out their work. She looked forward to each month to see which son Jeff would send to take care of things with her. Occasionally he did manage to surprise her and today she was completely stunned to see John grinning at her, holding out a red rose to her.

She laughed and took the rose off him, reaching out and enfolding him in a hug. She loved all the Tracy boys like her own boys - she had two of her own - and each of them loved her back.

"John Tracy. Just what are you doing here?" John laughed and hugged her back, releasing her after a moment and grinned.

"Well, I've finally finished my latest book and so Dad reckoned it was about time I pulled my weight around the office, so he sent me this month." She laughed and put the rose on her desk as she looked him over, out of all the boys she had a soft spot for John.

"That would explain why I haven't seen you for so long. I bet you've been off and about watching your stars." John grinned.

"Yes I have, among other things." She smiled warmly at him, as she was one of the few International Rescue agents that knew John spent most of the year in Thunderbird Five.

"So, you're here for the board meeting tomorrow." John grinned as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, Scott thought it'd be funny to send me along to it. You know how much I love those things." She laughed along with him and he put the briefcase his Father had given him on her desk and opened it.

"Now Dad said I had to give you all these as soon as I saw you." John threw her a wry smile as she laughed. "I'm sure he thought I'd forget or something." She smiled and took the folders out of his hand that he held out.

"I'll get to these straight away." John closed the briefcase and smiled.

"Great. So, what sort of torture for me do you have planned?" She grinned and picked up the day planner, her practiced eye running down it.

"Not a lot for this morning. A meeting with the chief engineer on the Bangladesh Dam project, three conference calls and then a personal review on some the senior staff." John groaned and then shrugged.

"Oh well. It'll keep me busy. Now, if I could get you to give my publisher a call and arrange an appointment for me for later on this week sometime, that'd be great." She made a note on the day planner and looked up at him.

"Not a problem. Anything else I can do for you while I'm at it?" John nodded at her, pleased she was so on the ball.

"Yes please. Scott is coming over on Friday afternoon and we're taking the night off. So we want to go out to dinner somewhere nice and then to a show. Could you see what's playing at the moment and make a booking for us somewhere nice and that we haven't been before?" John smiled gently at her and she smiled back at him; trust him to think of doing something nice like that for his older brother.

"It'd be my pleasure John. I know you and Scott haven't had a break together for a very long time. Every time that older brother of yours comes here it's usually Virgil that'll pick him up on the Friday night and they go out for drinks or something. So it'll be a nice change to send you somewhere different like a show on Broadway. I'll see what I can do." John beamed at her.

"Thanks Mrs Edwards. What would we do without you?"

"Not a lot John, not a lot. Now get in there and get to work." John grabbed the briefcase and grinned at her, giving her an abbreviated salute.

"Yes Mrs Edwards." They both shared and laugh and John left her to it, going into his Father's office. John closed the door behind him and sighed, looking around. His Father's office was always so imposing, even though it wasn't that big. It just felt big.

He went over to the desk and put down the briefcase and shrugged out of his suit jacket. He went over to the small kitchenette and closet, hanging up his jacket and making himself a coffee. He took the coffee back over to the desk and rolled up his sleeve. He sat down and picking up the briefcase he opened it and took out another pile of papers. Time to get down to work, the sooner he was finished, the better as far as he was concerned..

**_Friday Evening_**

Scott walked out of the lift and along the corridor. He said hello to a few people, occasionally stopping to chat for a moment or two and then went on. He reached Mrs Edwards's desk and gave her a big hug. She laughed and smiled warmly at him. It was early evening and John was almost finished with his work. He had been working hard all week, having managed to keep

"Scott, it's nice to see you again."

"You to Mrs Edwards. Little brother been behaving himself has he?" She laughed with him and pushed him gently towards his Father's office.

"He has, unlike the rest of you. Now get in there and get him out of here, he's been working too hard this week. Unlike the rest of you slackers."

"Hey!" Scott just let her push him along and gave an indignant yelp as he walked through the door, her laughter following him. John looked up from where he was writing something down and a wide smile appeared on his face as Scott closed the door.

He put down the pen and stood up, coming around the desk and greeting Scott with a bone-crushing hug. Scott returned it and the two brothers laughed. John let him go and moved over to the small kitchenette.

"Coffee Scott?"

"Please, it was a long flight. Weather was a bit iffy and had to make a slight detour to avoid some of it."

"Nothing too bad I hope." John bustled around in the kitchenette while Scott went over to the window and looked out over the city.

"No, nothing major. So, how's this week been?" Scott's grin was wicked as he accepted the mug of coffee of his brother with a nod of thanks. "How was Tuesday's meeting?" John threw him a nasty look as he picked up his own mug of coffee to finish it as he came over and stood next to Scott.

"Oh that was just a bundle of joy, thank you so bloody much for conning me into this." Scott laughed and the two brothers shared a grin. John just shrugged then. "It was fine. I don't know how Dad puts up with some of this stuff, but it's all worth it in the end. I honestly didn't realise that you guys put up with all this, so you have my profound apologies that I haven't pulled my weight as much around the office. I'll try and make sure that change in the future."

Scott just looked at his brother, amazed once more at how selfless John was. He spent the majority of his life stuck in a space station and now on the rare times he was down on the planet here he was offering to spend more time away from them to give them a break. Scott clapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll see Star boy. So are you about done here? I'm starving." John laughed and moved back over to the desk.

"Almost, just have to sign off on these couple of things then I'm done." Scott grinned as he sipped his coffee.

"Great. I'm all set to have some fun tonight." John laughed.

"So I am. Been a while since we've had a boy's night out, just the two of us." The two eldest Tracy boys shared a grin and then burst out laughing.

**_Meanwhile, on the street_**

The phone gave half a dozen rings before it was answered.

"You have something for me Captain?" Nigel Striker paused and then closing his eyes, he spoke softly.

"Yes, I do."

"What is it?" Nigel opened his eyes and watched the two brothers walking along towards the restaurant. He had been following them for a few blocks and had overheard what they had been planning.

"Two of them are here. They are eating at La'Roche's and then going to the theatre."

"Which one?"

"The Apollo."

"Understood. Thank you Captain. Your debt is now paid. I'd appreciate it if you'd lose the phone in your hands. It will destruct by itself in five minutes, I'd hate for you to get injured." The line went dead and Nigel stared at the handset. What had he done?

Tbc…

_In our next chapter things turn nasty for our brothers.._


	2. Strange Awakenings

_Disclaimer: Mr Andersons, not mine, I'm just taking them out for a spin, again. Once again, slightly re-written but all reformatted. Enjoy, AM Feb 2010_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Brothers Bond - Strange Awakenings  
By Angel Mouse**

_**Unknown Location**_

The first thing that registered with John was that he couldn't move very much. The next thing his noticed was that his head was pounding and he had a horrible taste in his mouth. It took a few moments but then he recognised the horrible taste in his mouth, it was exactly like the aftertaste of the drugs that had been used on him over ten months ago. But that knowledge didn't really register quiet yet.

Groaning, he opened his eyes to encounter darkness. He blinked a few times, trying to get the fuzziness in his vision to clear up and it finally did after a while. And what he saw, combined with the eventual realisation of the knowledge he'd been drugged again, caused panic to well up within him. Pushing it back with a massive effort of will, made harder by the pounding of his head, John forced himself to focus and look around.

He was in some sort of stone cell, his arms hanging slightly above his head, chained to the wall. It was cold, dark, damp and he shivered involuntarily as he kept looking around. His eyes finally alighted on the slumped over form of his big brother.

"Scott!" John shifted his leg, trying to get Scott's attention as he kicked his brother. His brother groaned and began to move slowly. "Come on Scott, wake up." Scott groaned again and his head slowly began to rise up. John heaved a sigh of relief. "Come on Scott. You're not going to leave me alone here are you?"

"Never." The word was soft but it was in his brother's distinctive voice. John turned his around his head some more and looked at Scott.

"Come on Scott. Need more than one word from you here." Scott coughed slightly and turned his head towards the sound of John's voice. Blue eyes met blue eyes and John smiled in relief as he saw awareness flood back into Scott's eyes.

"John. Are you okay?" John gave him a wry smile.

"I've been better Scott." Scott winced slightly at the pain in his head and looked around and then sighed in resignation.

"We're up the creek aren't we John?" John couldn't help the small laugh, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Oh that we are." The two brothers shared a small smile and then Scott looked closely at his brother. There was something in John's eyes that he didn't like.

"John, are you okay?" Scott stared into his brother's eyes and John sighed, looking away after a moment. He was unable to meet Scott's eyes, to show his fear and panic to his brother.

"I will be. It's just, well, it brings back some memories you know. Memories I thought I had dealt with." John tried to make light of it as he looked back at Scott. "I must admit though, my accommodations last time were a tad nicer." Scott inwardly cheered for his brother. John wasn't one to let things get him down. But still, there was that shadow in John's eyes and Scott knew that his brother wouldn't be handling things as well as he normally would.

"I can imagine. So, what do you think is going to happen now?" John just looked at Scott, trying to shrug but unable to due to the chains.

"I don't know. We just wait I guess, for our host to show themselves." Scott sighed and tried to get himself comfortable.

"I have the feeling it's going to be a little while John." John shifted as well.

"Yeah, so do I Scott."

_**New York City**_

Captain Nigel Striker stood at the window to his office and stared at the New York skyline. His expression was troubled and for the last twenty four hours he had barely moved. His colleagues were becoming worried and finally, his boss came along and knocked on his door. Nigel called out for him to come in, his voice hollow and empty, and Inspector Rogers came over to his side.

"Nigel, is everything okay?" Nigel didn't answer him; he wasn't really concentrating on anything other than what he had done. Inspector Rogers reached out and put his hand on Nigel's shoulder. "Nigel. Nigel, I need your attention now." Nigel suddenly realised that someone was standing next to him and he shook himself.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't see you there. I was thinking about something." Inspector Rogers nodded and just sighed softly.

"Look Nigel, I have some bad news." Nigel looked at him sharply, his expression concerned.

"What is it sir?" Inspector Rogers sighed and just spoke quietly.

"I've just gotten a call from the 28th Prescient. A young girl's body was found yesterday morning and she's just been identified as your sister, Alicia. I'm sorry Nigel." Nigel just looked at him in shock.

"Dead? How?" Inspector Rogers took a deep breath; he hated this part of the job sometimes. Especially when it involved one of his men.

"According to the preliminary autopsy, it was a drug overdose, but examination results also say it looks like it was deliberate. I'm sorry Nigel, she was murdered." Nigel stood there, stunned to his core. Grief, shock and guilt over whelmed him. He shook his head and murmured softly, as if to himself.

"They promised me they'd let her go. I did what they asked and they promised. Oh my god, I've betrayed those good men and she's still dead." Nigel shook his head, unable to believe his ears. Inspector Rogers was concerned.

"Betrayed two good men, Nigel, what are you talking about?" Nigel turned and grabbed his car keys.

"Penny! I've got to call Penny and tell her." Nigel raced out of the office and Rogers took off after him, following him to the car park. Calling after him all the way but not getting any answers.

"Nigel, what's going on?" But Striker ignored him and got into his car. Moments later as he turned the ignition, the car exploded in a fiery ball.

_**Unknown Location**_

Scott and John had managed to move closer to one another, providing comfort to each other in their rather dire situation. Just then there was noise from the door and the large wooden door opened. Three men holding machine guns and wearing masks walked in.

They were followed by two more men. One was wearing a red mask, the other a blue one. The one in the blue turned to the one in the red. His voice was hard, commanding, obviously the one in charge by the way he spoke and his actions.

"Untie them and have them brought to better quarters. Make sure they eat, are cleaned up and then brought to me."

"Yes sir." The one in the blue left and the one in the red looked at the two men before him. Two pairs of defiant blue eyes looked back at him and for a moment, a shiver ran up his spine as he suddenly had the feeling that this was an enormous mistake. He dismissed it how ever and reaching over, he unlocked the chains and gestured for the two brothers to stand and follow him.

"Come with me."

Scott helped John to his feet and they both stood for a moment, supporting each other as they were both extremely unsteady on their feet. They then followed the red masked man out of the room, the guards falling into step behind them but just out of reach. John and Scott fell into step as they walked along dark, dank corridors. John glanced at Scott, a tiny smile on his face as they walked.

"Is it just me or did we see this place on an episode of the worlds worst dungeons?" Scott grinned at his brother. John's resilience never ceased to amaze him. For the moment he played along, anything to keep their spirits up and their minds off their predicament.

"Yes, I think we did. Also, is it just me or do we keep attracting this sort of bad attention lately." John shrugged in reply.

"Yeah, we have been getting a bit of it lately, think it's because we're the good guys?"

"Probably is. Perhaps we need to start thinking about another line of work?" John's eyes twinkled with mirth as he answered Scott.

"That might not be a bad idea." The two brothers laughed softly and kept walking. The man in the red mask glanced over his shoulder once at them and then shaking his head, kept walking.

They were led to a room with two beds and only one door. It was a large, iron door and only had a handle on the outside. John glanced at Scott, raising an eyebrow as if to say oh well. There was one option gone. The room had no windows or anything except the two beds. They were directed to go inside and they did, glancing around. The man in the red mask pointed to a door.

"The bathroom is through there. Towels are provided for you if you want to shower or anything. My master will call for you presently." He left and the door closed with a clang and they could clearly hear the lock slide into place. Scott went into the bathroom and looked around. No windows, doors or anything they could use.

He sighed and went back into the room to see John sitting on one of the beds, looking a bit tired, frazzled and more than a bit nervous. Scott went and sat next to him, putting his arm around his younger brother.

"It'll be okay John. I'm here this time. You know I won't let any harm come to you." John leaned against Scott, drawing comfort and strength from his brother.

"I know Scott, I know. It's just… it's just too soon, you know."

"I know John." They sat in silence for a little while and Scott knew that he had to say what was on his mind. He knew that John would understand, and would do as he said. "You know, no matter what, what ever it is they want from us, we can't give it to them." John nodded.

"I know Scott." Scott looked at John, his eyes firm and unyielding and John's reflected the same back to him.

"No matter what they do to either of us John, we have to promise each other we'll be strong and we won't say anything."

"I promise Scott. But we'll get out of this, together. We've been in tough spots before." Scott laughed softly, pulling John close into a one armed hug.

"That we have. But we're here, together and that's all that matters."

_**New York City**_

Inspector Ian Rogers sat at Nigel Strikers desk and wondered what the hell was going on. Sighing, he began to open desk drawers and then finally found Nigel's address book. He opened it and began looking through it. The last words Nigel had said was that he had to tell Penny. And that he had betrayed two good men. What was that about?

The fire department had said that there had been a bomb placed in Nigel's car and wired to the ignition. The oldest trick in the book and the automatic bomb detectors in every police station hadn't picked it up.

That was the worrying part.

But what was more worrying was that first Nigel's sister turns up murdered, then Nigel says he was promised she'd be let go and that he'd betrayed two good men. Ian leaned back and thought that bit over.

After a few seconds it didn't take a genius to figure out that Nigel was obviously being blackmailed into doing something against his will. And two men had been betrayed. But who was Penny? Perhaps she knew who these two poor men were and what was going on.

Ian picked up the address book again and frantically began paging through it. Finally he found an entry marked Penny and an international phone number. Picking the phone up he then began dialling. Time to find out just what the hell was going on.

Tbc… _In out next chapter the boys are discovered to be missing and things start to go badly for the two brothers._


	3. Dangerous Situation

_Disclaimer; Mr Anderson's, not mine. Again, re-written and re-formatted. Enjoy. AM Feb 2010._

_

* * *

_

**A Brother's Bond - Dangerous Situation  
By Angel Mouse**

_**Unknown Location**_

Scott looked around the room and sighed. He was feeling tired and dirty and could use a shower. A very long, very hot shower. John grinned at him slightly, as if reading his mind. Sometimes the two oldest brothers were so close and could read each other like a book that it wasn't funny.

"You know you want to go have a shower Scott. You go first." Scott looked at him, a small smile on his face.

"You're sure?" John laughed and gave him a shove towards the bathroom.

"I'm sure. Go on. I'll be straight into it after you anyways." Scott grinned and headed for the bathroom. He really would feel better after a hot shower. He grabbed the clean towels and clothes that had been laid out for them.

The clean clothes consisted of just a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He quickly took off his shoes and socks, leaving them under the foot of one of the beds and headed into the bathroom. Moments later the sound of running water came from it and John smiled, looking around the room.

John sighed, leaning back against the headboard of one of the beds and thought for a few moments. The last thing he remembered was that they had gotten into a cab after seeing the show and then that was it. The next thing he remembered after that was waking in that cell.

He frowned as his mind went round and round in circles and the next thing he knew was that there was a wet towel in his lap. He looked up, startled, and saw his big brother standing in front of him, grinning at him, hair dripping wet but dressed in clean clothes.

"Give you a penny for your thoughts John." John just smiled, picking up the wet towel and threw it back at Scott, who caught it easily.

"Just trying to remember what happened to us." Scott nodded and sat down on the bed opposite John, his expression serious.

"I was wondering about that myself. We got into the cab and then..."

"The next thing we woke up in that cell." John sighed, getting up and grabbing the clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh well Scott. We'll find out what they want with us soon I think." John headed into the bathroom and soon the sound of running water came from it. Scott got up and stood in the doorway, folding his arms as he talked to his younger brother. The steam from the shower made it hard to see but he wanted to make sure that John knew he was there.

"Do you think they want us because of who we are or what we do?"

"Don't know Scott. If we get lucky, it'll be because of who we are. You know Dad will pay any ransom they ask." There was silence a moment.

"Yeah I know John. Let's just hope that's all they want." The shower stopped and Scott walked back out into the main room to give John his privacy. He sat down on the other bed and absently played with the hem of his t-shirt and moments later John came out, towel drying his hair. He threw the towel back in the bathroom and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on his bed and looked at Scott.

"So what do we do now?" Scott shrugged.

"Wait I suppose." Scott suddenly smiled and looked at John. "So, what did your publisher say about your book? When's it going to be published?" John immediately perked up, glad for the change of topic.

"She thinks by the end of next month. I've done all the hard work so all it has to be done is proof read and then sent to the printers." Scott smiled.

"That's great John. So that'll be book number five published." John grinned at Scott.

"That it is. Makes me wonder what I'm going to do for my next book." Scott grinned back at him and gestured to the sky.

"Perhaps a book on Dad's exploits?" John raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"That's a thought Scott. Thanks." Scott opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the doors opened and two guards walked in. They gestured with their guns for the two brothers to follow them. They stood up and walked out, walking side by side.

They were taken into a room where the man in the blue mask was sitting behind a desk and the man with the red mask was standing next to him. The guards pushed them into the chairs in front of the desk and then moved backwards to stand by the door.

The two brothers looked at them and said nothing. The man in the blue mask finally nodded as if deciding something and then leaned forward, smiling through the mask at them. The two brothers exchanged concerned glances and then the man in the blue mask finally spoke.

"Thank you for joining us Mr Tracy." The two of them managed to keep the surprise that he knew their names. He continued to speak and they concentrated on his words. "You'll be wondering why I have brought you here." Scott finally stirred and his voice was hard when he answered.

"Well the thought did cross our minds." The red masked guy stirred slightly but the blue masked guy just smirked and continued.

"Well this is the continuation of a project we began some years ago." He looked at John in particular. "We were the ones behind this young man's kidnapping by Meriza. We financed his ventures, but he wasn't aware of it though." John gasped and Scott reached over, putting his hand on John's shoulder. Scott stared daggers at the men behind the desk and he continued speaking, ignoring them both it seemed for the moment.

"You see, we wanted to see what steps International Rescue would take to rescue one of their own." Scott and John exchanged glances and Scott dropped his hand off John's shoulder and they both looked at the men before them. "It's simple really gentleman. We want International Rescue's secrets. All about her machines, her procedures, her people. And if you think you're going to be rescued like you were last time John, then you both are sadly mistaken. Any possible link to us - our location, where we got our information, who we got it from - anything like that, has been taken care off. There is no possible way that the rest of your organisation could possibly know where you both are."

John paled and Scott knew that when they were out of this room he'd have to have a chat with his younger brother. This was bringing up to many bad memories for his brother, and he obviously was struggling to cope with them. Scott exchanged a glance with John and then answered for the both of them, staring hard at the man in the blue mask.

"I'm sorry. But neither of us will give you what you want. And you have to know that." The man in the blue mask nodded.

"We thought as much. But I can promise you this gentleman, in a few days time; you'll be begging to tell me everything you know." He looked at the guy in the red mask who gestured to the guards. The guards came forward and roughly grabbed the two brothers, dragging them out of their seats.

"Take them to the chamber. We'll be along shortly." The guards roughly dragged them away and Scott looked back at them as they reached the door.

"We won't tell you anything." The man in the blue mask just smiled.

"You will."

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The guards took them into small dark room that was lit by an overhead light bulb. They were shackled to the wall, opposite each other, and then the guards left them alone. Scott looked at John in concern and was worried. John was pale and his eyes were darting around.

"John, are you okay?" John took a deep breath and focussed on his brother. Scott's eyes were concerned and full of love and worry for him.

"I don't know Scott. These guys, these guys were the ones behind the whole mess that my life became over ten months ago. I don't know if I can handle another episode like that." Scott just kept his eyes on his brother.

"But this time I'm here to keep you okay and safe John. No matter what, I'm here for you." John just nodded, grateful for his brother's presence. Just then the doors opened and the two guards walked in again. This time the man in the red mask was with them. They stood in the middle of the room and he looked between the two brothers. He gestured at Scott.

"Start with this one."

The two guards moved to either side of Scott and glancing at the man in the red mask, who nodded, the two of them began to lay into Scott with their fists. Scott winced and the breath was knocked out of him.

John struggled against his chains but refrained from saying anything, he somehow knew that any words from him would be a waste. So he just had to stand there and watch as his older brother was beaten in front of him. It was a memory that would haunt him forever. It seemed to last for hours but then the man in the red mask gestured for them to stop and then looked at John.

"Now him!"

"No!" Scott managed to raise his head at those words, blood streaming from his split lip and his right eye was almost swollen shut but John could see the worry in his eyes. John tried to tell Scott he'd be okay with a look but Scott could see the fear in John's eyes.

Moments later, John's world was full of pain as the two guards began to beat him mercilessly as well. After an eternity for both the brothers they finally finished. The guards left and the man in the red mask just looked at them both. They were both bleeding, breathing hard and looked worse for wear. He went over to Scott and undid the restraints. He then helped Scott to John's side and loosened the chains holding John to the wall. John slumped down onto the floor and Scott joined him. The red masked man chaining him as well.

"We'll be back later." With that, he left them alone. The two figures were sitting next to each other, arms above their heads. They were trying to get comfortable but it wasn't easy as they were sitting on cold, hard stone floor. Both were looking worse for wear, their clothes were dishevelled, ripped and torn in places. Both were sporting bruises and injuries and both were looking terrible. One of the figures moved and looked at his younger brother, his blue eyes concerned.

"You okay John?"

"Just peachy Scott. You?"

"About the same. You know we can't tell them anything, don't you?" The blonde haired figure sighed, leaning against his big brother, trying to catch his breath.

"I know. I know. But it's not going to be easy Scott, it's not going to easy." Scott leaned his head against John's, sighing softly as well.

"I know Johnny, but we won't let them break us. We won't."

**_Creighton Manner - England_**

Penelope was sitting down eating some breakfast when her cell phone rang. She picked it up and answered it in her soft cultured tones. She was curious though as only a few people had this number, mainly a few selected secret agents of International Rescue.

"Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward." A voice came over and it wasn't one she didn't know.

"Hello Ma'am. Is this a lady called Penny?" Penelope frowned; very few people called her that.

"I'm called that sometimes, so yes. Who is this?"

"Ma'am, my name is Inspector Ian Rogers of the NYPD. Do you know a Captain Nigel Striker?" Penelope frowned; her instincts began screaming at her something was wrong.

"Yes I do Inspector. He's a very good friend of mine. Why, has something happened to him?" The inspector took a deep breath and Penny instinctively knew that it wasn't good news. The inspector was impressed by the calmness and feeling of trust he received straight away from the woman on the other end of the phone line and he decided he'd be totally honest with her. Hopefully she'd give him some of the answers he needed.

"He was acting strange and when I gave him some bad news he said he'd betrayed two good men for nothing and he had to tell Penny. Moments later he got in his car to leave the prescient and it exploded. I'm sorry, he was killed instantly." Penny gasped in shock. He was a good man and now he was dead! And he'd said he'd betrayed two good men, what could that mean.

"Inspector, if I may ask, what bad news did you give him?" She heard him sigh.

"That his younger sister had been found dead late yesterday afternoon, murdered." Penny couldn't help the gasp that left her.

"Oh my heavens Inspector. That poor man, what must he have been feeling?"

"Yeah, I agree. But something must have been going on Lady Penelope, for him to say what he said. Do you know what he meant by betraying two good men?" Penelope sighed.

"No I'm afraid not." Penelope wasn't sure what that meant; she could only hope it didn't mean more trouble for her and the Tracy boys. "When is his funeral Inspector? I would like to attend."

"Two days time Lady Penelope." Penny nodded, making up her mind.

"Two days. Thank you Inspector for letting me know about this. I shall ring you when I arrive in New York tomorrow and I would so like to meet up with you to discuss this."

"It would be my pleasure Lady Penelope."

"Good. I shall call you when I arrive in New York. Until then Inspector."

"Goodbye Lady Penelope. I look forward to seeing you then." Penelope ended the call and went over and rang the bell pull. Moments later Parker opened the door.

"Yes m'Lady?"

"Get the Rolls Royce Parker and book us a flight on the Fire flash. We have to go to New York."

**_New York, the next day_**

Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward stepped out of the pink Rolls Royce and accepted Parkers helping hand. She nodded her thanks and he stood by the car as Penelope headed into the corporate Headquarters of Tracy Industries. She was a frequent visitor and therefore well known by all.

Jeff had told her a few days ago when she had called him to chat that John was going to be in New York for a week and Scott would be joining him on the Friday night. So, it was Saturday morning and she knew that John would finish anything outstanding that he had left to do before going home. She'd already checked with the apartment building and they had said that neither John nor Scott were there.

So, she'd assumed they were here. Parker waited by the car as she walked into the building. The security guards were used to her occasional presence and smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning Lady Creighton-Ward."

"Good morning Marcus. Is either Mr Tracy in yet?"

"No ma'am, we haven't seen them since they left last night. Are they supposed to be here?" Lady Penelope smiled even though her insides began to scream that something was wrong. Things weren't adding up at all.

"I must have gotten my dates around the wrong way. Thank you anyway Marcus. Good bye." Lady Penelope turned around and left, heading for the Rolls Royce. Parker looked surprised to see her so quickly.

"Milady, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure yet Parker. Take us to the police station where Captain Striker was posted. It's time I had a little chat with Inspector Rogers."

The funeral was a full police funeral and a very sombre affair. Afterwards Lady Penelope sat in the back of her Rolls Royce pondering the events of the last two days. Inspector Rogers had confirmed the words he told her over the phone and Penelope had done some discrete checking of her own.

Things weren't adding up and now she was becoming increasingly concerned. Sighing she reached out and hit the button to call Tracy Island. Time to tell Jeff that one of his agents was dead and she didn't have any clue as to why.

**_Tracy Island_**

Penelope's portrait began flashing and Jeff looked up from where he and Virgil were going over the designs for a new aircraft engine. He hit the button and smiled.

"Go ahead Penny." Penelope's sombre looking face stared back at him and for once she wasn't wearing something pink, she was in black. "Penny, what's happened?"

"Captain Nigel Striker was killed two days ago by a car bomb Jeff." Jeff paled and Virgil gasped. Those sort of things were barely heard of these days.

"What happened?"

"We don't know. I have been talking with his boss, Inspector Rogers and he is mystified as well. The only thing we have to go on is something he said to Inspector Rogers before the car exploded. Inspector Rogers had just told him that his younger sister had been found murdered and then Nigel went on to say that they had promised him that she would be let go unharmed and that he'd betrayed two good men for nothing. And that he had to tell me. Well, Inspector Rogers and I just don't know what he was talking about. Do you have any idea?" Jeff shook his head, stunned at her words.

"I don't know Penny, I truly don't. We hadn't heard from him since the entire thing with John." Jeff paused, growing horror in his eyes. "Penny, have you seen the boys?" Penny shook her head.

"No Jeff. I went by Tracy Industries yesterday morning to see them only to be told they had gone home. Jeff, Jeff. What's wrong?" Jeff slumped against his chair and Virgil put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad? Dad? What's wrong?" Jeff finally looked up at Penny but then his gaze turned to his middle son.

"I know what two good men he was talking about Penny. John and Scott are overdue from returning from New York. We thought perhaps they had caught up with you and were having some fun and forgot to call."

Virgil paled now and staggered slightly, moving over to the chair and slumping down in it. Just then Gordon came walking in; a grin on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw his father and Virgil looking so upset. He raced to Virgil's side.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Virgil stirred and looked at his younger brother.

"John and Scott are missing." Virgil gestured to Penny and Gordon looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Penny sighed.

"I got called by Captain Striker's commanding officer. He was killed two days ago in a car bomb. But not before he said something about betraying two good men. When I went to Tracy Industries yesterday morning to see John and Scott, I was told they had already left to come home." Gordon just slumped down on the floor.

"Shit." Jeff didn't even stir at Gordon's use of profanity. He felt like saying a lot worse. Jeff reached out with an unsteady hand and hit the button to call Alan. Moment's later his youngest son was staring back at him.

"Yes Father, what's wrong?" Alan saw his two brothers slumped over and his father looking pale. He began to immediately worry. "What's happened?" Jeff looked at Alan.

"Alan, track your brothers for me." Alan opened his mouth to say that Gordon and Virgil were in front of him but then realised what he meant. He swallowed and began to work.

"Activating tracking now, locking on to their watches." Moments later the computer beeped as it displayed its results. Alan looked up, confused. "Father, according to this they are in their hotel room in New York." Penny looked at Alan and gently shook her head.

"No Alan, they aren't. I've already checked." Jeff stirred and looked at his family.

"We can only conclude that they have been taken. Someone's taken John and Scott."

**_Unknown Location_**

Scott was unconscious and his breathing was shallow. John cradled his head in his lap, stroking his brother's dark hair away from his forehead. In the last few hours they had both been repeatedly beaten until they had both lost consciousness. John had awoken first and found themselves still in that tiny cell.

First one and then the other, watching each other suffer all the while. It was breaking John's heart to see Scott deliberately try and take on most of the beatings himself, trying to spare his younger brother. But John wouldn't let Scott sacrifice himself for his sake, they were in this together. John looked down to find Scott's eyes opened slightly, but they were glazed over with pain.

"Hey Scott, welcome back." Scott blinked a couple of times and licked his lips.

"Hey. You okay?" Scott's voice was a shade of its former strength and John kept the worry he was feeling from his face and voice.

"I've had better days. How about you?"

"Don't really want to move from here." John managed a tiny grin.

"You don't have to. Stay there and get your second wind." Scott just managed a tiny nod, his breathing still shallow but colour was slowly beginning to return to his cheeks. John just kept stroking his brother's hair, giving him what little comfort he could. They were both now unchained and John thought that was because both of them were so beaten and hurt that they couldn't even try to escape, even if they wanted to.

Just then the doors opened and the two men in the coloured masks came back in. The man in the blue mask knelt down and looked John in the eyes. John reflexively put his arms around his brother's battered body and held him close.

"So, are you ready to tell me your secrets yet John?" John gave a soft sigh and when he answered his voice was tired and weary.

"You know that neither of us will tell you anything." Blue mask just stood and nodded.

"I expected as much. Take him." Two guards came in and no matter how hard John tried to hang onto Scott; they pulled him away from him and quickly strung him up again. "You will tell me John. One of you will. You will both suffer like no other person has suffered until I get my answers."

And with that, the guards started to beat Scott again and John couldn't help the cry of anguish he gave as his brother just hung limply from the chains. But he had promised Scott and he wasn't going to break his promise.

_Tbc…_


	4. Breaking Point

_Disclaimer: Please enjoy, not mine, Mr Andersons. Always fun to play in someone else's playground. Lots of drama and angst, your warned. AM Feb 2010_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Brothers Bond - Breaking Point  
By Angel Mouse**

**_Tracy Island_**

Penny looked at the stunned faces on Tracy Island and knew that she was better off being there with them for the moment. They needed all the support they could get.

"Jeff." There was no response and she spoke a little more forcefully. "Jeff!" Jeff looked up at her and blinked as if he suddenly remembered she was there.

"Oh sorry Penny, what were you saying?" Penny managed a tiny smile.

"I was saying that we will be on the island in a few hours, perhaps by then we can come up with a plan and a strategy to find the boys." Jeff nodded, taking a deep breath and controlling himself.

"That would be a good idea Penny. Thanks. We'll see you then." Penny nodded, at least it was something she could do.

"I look forward to it. Lady Penelope out." Her portrait changed back to normal and Jeff looked at his three sons. They were all looking pale but determined. Virgil was the first one to speak.

"Father, this isn't going to do John any good at all, is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not Virgil. Coming on the heels of what happened on Meriza's island, this won't be easy. Now, let's get down to work. We can surmise by what Inspector Rogers told Penelope that Captain Striker was being blackmailed somehow to provide information on us and our people. They obviously took advantage of Scott and John being together in New York. And now poor Captain Striker and his sister have paid the ultimate price for betraying us."

His boys gasped as Jeff's words hit them. And then they all began to understand the horrible truth, they had been betrayed, by one of their own agents no less. And now Scott and John were going to be paying the price of that betrayal. Jeff looked up at Alan, trying to focus on finding his two eldest sons.

"Alan, has the new tracking program John and Brains were working on been installed on Thunderbird Five yet?" Alan looked down at his controls.

"Yes but it's not online yet. I think John was saying something about tweaking it a little." Jeff nodded, his mind whirling as he thought fast.

"Right. Let's get Brains up here and that program up and running. It may be your brother's only hope." Alan nodded, swallowing hard and forcing himself to concentrate.

"Yes Father." Jeff hit the button to summon Brains and the rest of the family. Jeff looked at his boys and his gaze was that of a loving father but also a commander in chief.

"Boys, this isn't going to be easy on any of us. But we'll get through it, just like we got through John's abduction earlier this year." Gordon stirred from where he was sitting on the floor and stood up. He managed a tiny little grin for his father and brothers.

"I'm going to nail John's arse to his bedroom floor when he gets back Father, if that's okay with you. He's got to learn he just can't keep going off on these little trips of his." The words brought a little chuckle from his family, which was his intent. Virgil glanced up at him and a tiny smile appeared on his face.

"I'll nail Scott's as well. We can't let the two oldest have all the fun all the time." Gordon put his hand on Virgil's shoulder and grinned. Alan glanced at the two of them from Thunderbird Five.

"I'll hand you the nails and hammer guys." It was that image that set the three brothers off in a fit of giggles. Highly inappropriate but Jeff let them go. He knew that it was Gordon's way of getting them past the shock and to the stage where they could begin to react and plan. But privately he thought that he was certainly going to do the equivalent for his two oldest. Those two just couldn't be let out on their own.

**_A few hours later_**

Penelope walked into the Tracy lounge to find Tin-Tin and Grandma Tracy talking softly on the sofa and Jeff, Brains and the boys crowded around a map of the United States on Jeff's desk. The atmosphere was one of quiet desperation but also of determination.

"Hello everyone." They all looked up and Jeff gave her a grateful smile at her presence.

"Penelope. Thank you for coming." Penelope moved over to the desk and smiled warmly at them all.

"It was my pleasure Jeff. Now, tell me, has there been any news?" Jeff gestured to Brains.

"Well Lady Penelope, after what hap… hap… happened to John, Mr Tracy here have me take some precautions." Penelope tilted her head to one side, curiosity on her face. Virgil grinned at her and lifted his leg, pulling his trousers up slightly.

"Dad had Brains put trackers under our skin." Penelope saw the small scar on Virgil's ankle and looked at Gordon and then Alan, who both nodded. Alan took up the narrative.

"Dad didn't want a repeat of what happened to John, which is his watch got left behind, so he wanted some other way to track us in case this happened again." Understanding dawned and Penelope gave a soft whistle.

"That's a very good idea. Especially since we can confirm that both boys watches where left behind." Penelope reached into her pocket and held out the two watches she had retrieved from the boy's hotel. Jeff took them from her almost reverently and swallowed against the lump in his throat.

"Thank you Penelope." Penny just nodded. Jeff looked over at Alan. "How's the tracking going Alan?" Alan frowned as he looked down at the numerous screens he had in front of him.

"I'm having trouble narrowing it down Dad, even after Brains' has tweaked it. The best I can do is somewhere in the middle of the United States. It's somewhere in the wheat belt Dad. That's the best I can do for the moment. There's some sort of interference that's keeping me from narrowing down even further. If John was here…" Alan stopped himself from saying the rest and Jeff took pity on his youngest son. Once again he was stuck up in Thunderbird Five while one of his older brothers was in trouble. Jeff smiled gently at Alan.

"If John were here he'd have that fixed no trouble at all, is that what you were going to say Alan?" Alan nodded. "It's understandable; John is the expert on communications and things like that. But if John were here, we wouldn't be in this mess." That got a tiny smile from Alan and they got back down to work.

An hour later they had narrowed it down a little bit more, this time to, ironically, Kansas. When Alan had told them that, Jeff had shared a fond smile with his mother. It was only recently that they had finally persuaded Josie Tracy to join them on the island, as she was a very stubborn woman who stayed as long as she possibly could on the farm in Kansas. Jeff then looked at his boys, knowing that the hardest parts came next.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do. Virgil, I want you to take Thunderbird Three with Brains on board up to Thunderbird Five. Brains, I hope you don't mind but I want you to stay up there a few days to refine the signal even further. Alan, you'll come home with Virgil as I'm going to need all you boys with me this time. Penny, you'll be joining us as well." Jeff's gaze took them all in.

"Then, once Virgil and Alan are home, we'll be taking Thunderbird One and Two with us to Kansas to get John and Scott back. We'll also have some Special Forces guys with us again; I'm not taking any chances this time. I want these people brought to justice!" Penelope frowned slightly.

"Jeff, are you sure that's such a good idea. I mean, these people, who ever they are. They obviously knew that Captain Striker was one of our agents, perhaps they also got him to give details of the things we did to get John back the last time. So, getting some Special Forces soldiers again might not be a good idea, they could be expecting them." Jeff frowned, he hadn't thought of that.

"But we will need help. Just you and Parker, the boys and I aren't going to be enough to rescue them if they are being held in a place surrounding by dozens of guards." Penelope nodded.

"True Jeff, but I'm sure by the time Virgil and Alan return to Earth, between you and I we can think of something." Jeff nodded and looked at Virgil.

"Alright Virgil and Brains, off you go and get Alan." Virgil nodded and the two men left. Jeff looked over at Penny. "Now, we have a lot of planning to do."

**_Unknown Location_**

Scott was hanging onto consciousness by a thread. There wasn't a part of his body that didn't hurt and if there was, he couldn't find it. But Scott had something that his younger brother didn't have, survival training from the USAF and having to depend on that training a few times; he knew that it wasn't going to be easy for John to cope with at all.

Mentally he was able to, physically, well, that was another story all together. But for the moment he wasn't worried about himself, being in the situation's they had been in since International Rescue began operations had given his body a strength and hardness that he hadn't got from the Air Force. He just hoped John was okay.

Blinking a few times he managed to focus his eyes on the door as he heard it opening. It opened and suddenly John's limp form was flung inside, landing in a heap on the floor. Adrenaline coursed through Scott and it gave him the energy he needed to crawl forward and cradle his brother's form in his arms. He ignored the guards as they shut the door behind them and he turned his brother over so that he could see his face.

He gasped and was suddenly glad John wasn't awake at the moment. He was covered in bruises, cuts and now there was a new addition, burns.

"Oh Johnny, what have they done to you." Scott felt tears gathering in his eyes and he furiously blinked them back. He wasn't going to show weakness to these guys, not in a million years. He moved over to the wall, gently pulling John with him and cradling his limp form in his arms, he sat them there. Scott took deep breaths, calming himself down as she stroked John's limp blonde hair away from his forehead. "Don't worry Johnny, I'm here."

Some hours later, Scott couldn't tell, the doors opened again and this time it was his arms that went protectively around his brother. The guards just looked at them and the man in the Red Mask came in.

"Come with me. You're going back to your rooms to rest and recover. Bring him." Scott just stared at him in disbelief. The man just looked at him, his eyes meeting Scott's. "I'm going out on a limb for you two here; I've managed to convince him that if you don't recover and get your injuries treated then you'll both die before he gets what he wants. So are you coming or not?"

Scott didn't know what to think but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Hopefully this wasn't another trick. He managed to get to his feet, holding onto the wall a moment to steady his spinning head. He then reached down and somehow, god knows how, he managed to pick his brother's still unconscious form up in his arms.

For once he was glad of John's lithe form. He staggered towards the door but the man in the Red Mask did nothing to help him. The guards led him back to the room they had been brought to when they first awoke and left them to it. Scott put John down on one of the bed and had to sit down himself, before he collapsed.

Moments later the door opened and a woman came in pushing a trolley. Scott tried to get to his feet to stand between her and John but he couldn't, he was too dizzy. She came to his side and gently put her hand on his shoulders, pushing him back down on the bed.

"Relax. I'm here to treat your injuries, nothing more." Scott just looked at her and saw nothing but professional concern in her eyes. He sighed and nodded, pointing to John.

"He hasn't woken in hours; he has a slight fever I think." She nodded and went to John's side. She began to gently remove his shirt and trousers and hissed slightly when she saw the damage inflicted on his younger brother. But she didn't say anything as she began to work.

She cleaned his burns and Scott saw that with a hint of irony, she used a burns treatment that Brains had developed for Tracy Industries a long time ago. It was quick, painless for the burns victim and soothing on the skin.

She the cleaned all the cuts and giving John a local anaesthetic, only after confirming with Scott first that's what it was when he objected, she sewed some of the deeper cuts up. Scott watched all this in silence, as after the first attempts at getting her to answer questions were met with silence and he realised that she wouldn't be allowed to answer anything anyway.

Finally, she was finished with John and turned to him. Scott looked at John's now gentle resting form and sighed softly. His brother was still unconscious but looked better now he had been cleaned up and his injuries were treated. He looked up and managed a tiny smile, somewhere, for her.

"Thank you, for taking care of him. I mean it." The nurse looked surprised and then gave him a small, genuine seeming smile.

"It's okay. I've given him something for the pain and also a broad spectrum antibiotic to fight any infections he may have gotten and also bring that fever down. I'll give you the same. Now, let's get you looked at shall we? I don't want you passing out on me now do I?" Scott nodded and smiled inwardly.

Nurses and health care workers were the same the world over. They gently bullied you to make sure you were okay. He gave a soft sigh and glanced at John for a moment and then he got down to the business of ignoring her working on him, which wasn't easy.

But the painkillers she had given him certainly helped. She worked quickly and methodically on his injuries and Scott tried not to watch her, instead watching John sleep. Finally she was finished and helped him slip into a clean t-shirt, just like she had for John. She was packing her things away and she saw Scott's gaze fall on his brother's every few seconds. She spoke softly as she finished cleaning up.

"He's sleeping naturally now, he'll wake in the morning and he should be okay. Do you think you could eat anything right now?" Scott frowned a second and then shook his head, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Not right now, but thank you for asking." She nodded.

"That's okay. I'll be back in the morning to check on you and I'll bring a hearty breakfast for you both then. Good night." With that she knocked on the door and left, leaving the two of them alone. Scott took one last look at John and with his gaze on his brother his eyes finally closed slowly and moments later he was asleep.

John realised he was warm and wasn't feeling much pain as consciousness came back to him slowly. He opened his eyes slowly and took in his surroundings. He wasn't in the cell anymore, but back in the room that they had first been brought to when this nightmare started.

He glanced around and saw Scott lying in the bed next to him, and it looked like his injuries had been treated. John raised his arm up and saw the bandages on the cuts he had. He then gently ran his hands over his torso and found that all his injuries that he had sustained were treated.

He frowned, wondering what had happened while he'd been unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the guy in the Blue Mask laughing manically as a guard approached him with a hot poker. Then there was searing pain and nothing. He glanced over at his big brother to find that Scott's eyes were slowly opening and he smiled in relief. At least Scott was okay and awake now. Scott saw he was awake and smiled, pushing himself up.

"John, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" John pushed himself up on his elbows and scooted up in the bed so he was leaning against the bed head. He thought a moment and then answered softly.

"Not the greatest Scott. Physically I'm in a bit of pain and feel so tired that I could sleep a week." Scott looked at John, knowing he wasn't saying something and he just waited calmly, John usually took his time to find the right words to express how he was feeling. Finally John sighed and looked up, meeting Scott's blue eyes with his own.

"Last time it was more mentally draining than anything, but this, this is something that's not only hard physically, but even more so mentally. I don't like seeing you get hurt." Scott nodded, knowing what his brother meant.

"And I don't like seeing you hurt either John, especially after what has already happened to you. But neither of us has any choice in this matter. We can't tell them what we know; too many people may suffer if we do." John nodded.

"I know Scotty, I do know that. It's just so hard not to tell them what they want, anything to stop the pain and stop them hurting you." Scott nodded.

"I know John; I've had the same thoughts. But then I've thought of everyone else and I know I can't tell." John nodded glumly and opened his mouth to speak but just then the door opened and the nurse walked back in, pushing a trolley that this time had delicious smells coming from it. She smiled gently at them both, glad to see them both awake and sitting up.

"Good morning gentlemen, I hope you've both slept well." Scott smiled in welcome at her.

"Yes thank you. John, this is the nurse that treated both our injuries last night." John smiled warmly at her and held out his hand.

"Thank you, on behalf of both my brother and myself." She blushed slightly and took his hand, squeezing it gently before sitting on the bed and beginning to check his injuries.

"As I said to your brother last night, it's not a problem. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Very tired and sore but otherwise okay." She nodded, taking his pulse and temperature.

"Well, your fever has gone, which is good. Now I'll be back later to change those dressings, first though you need a good feed." She got up and went over to the trolley, taking one of the trays from it and sitting it on his lap. "Now eat." John grinned at her, a remarkable boyish grin that very few people knew he possessed and Scott was hard pressed to keep from sniggering.

John was playing the little boy innocent act for all it was worth. During high school it had gotten the quiet Tracy brother quite a few dates when he wanted. There was just something endearing about his brother that made people want to trust him straight away and take him home to meet their parents.

"Yes ma'am. Anything else ma'am?" She looked startled and then laughed softly.

"Oh you, behave." He winked at her and then tucked in to the food. She laughed and turned to Scott, her eyes laughing.

"Are you all like that back home?" Scott decided to tease her a little bit, anything to bring a little normalcy back to this nightmare.

"No ma'am, he's just being on his best behaviour. Back home we're actually really nice and sweet." She laughed as she came to his side, taking his pulse and temperature and checking his dressings.

"Now I know you're both lying to me. What am I going to do with you both?" John looked up from where he was inhaling his breakfast and grinned naughtily at her and it heartened Scott to see his brother playing like he was.

"Spank us like the naughty boys we are?" She looked at him startled and then burst into laughter again and shook her head, getting Scott's tray and handing it to him for him to eat.

"You wish my boy, you wish. Now both of you eat everything, and I mean everything. I'll be back in an hour or so to change your dressings." With that she was gone and John grinned at Scott around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"She's nice, I like her." Scott snorted as he looked down at the plate full of eggs, bacon, fried tomatoes, hash browns, toast, orange juice and a small bowl of fruit salad.

"You would. I can't take you anywhere can I John?" Scott looked up to find his brother's innocent gaze staring back at him.

"Who me?" They looked at each other and for the moment they forgot the situation they were in, and just laughed at each other, two brothers sharing a moment of silliness and forgetting about their situation for just a moment.

TBTBTBTBBTBTB

Red Mask turned to Blue Mask from where they were watching from a secure room on a security monitor.

"There bond is strong, it won't be easy to break them, either of them." Blue Mask nodded.

"You are right, but I'm not sure we should be giving them this special treatment, despite what you say my friend." Red Mask just shrugged.

"You sometimes get more information with a soft touch than a hammer my friend."

"We'll see. Is the equipment all set up and ready?"

"Yes, we can record the ransom video when ever you're ready."

"Good. Now, not only will we get the secrets of International Rescue, we will also get all of Jeff Tracy's money and power. Not bad for two years of planning don't you think my friend? My revenge against the way he has treated us both will be complete with the destruction of his dream, his sons and his empire."

Red Mask refused to answer, just watching the video monitor for a long moment. And deep inside him, some part of him that was still harboured human compassion, wondering if truly they were doing the right thing.

Those two men that they had brutally beaten and tortured, and who still refused to give them any information, hadn't done anything wrong to him. And yet, here he was, going along with his friend's insane scheme. Was he doing the right thing he wondered?

_Tbc… things start to get even nastier for our brothers next chapter…_

bb


	5. Hard Choices

_Disclaimer: Once again, not mine. Things are nice and dark and full of drama for the boys.... please enjoy. AM Feb 2010._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Brother's Bond - Hard Choices  
By Angel Mouse**

**_Thunderbird Three_**

Virgil stared at his hands absently. Noticing them but not really, the calluses from the hard physical work they did, the slight indentations on his finger tips from playing various instruments over the years. The small scar on the back of his right hand from when they had been playing as kids. He saw all this without seeing it. His mind was elsewhere at the moment. In fact, his mind was with his two brothers who he had no idea where they were in the world. Suddenly he was aware of a presence beside him and he looked up to see Alan watching him. He glanced over at the control panel of Thunderbird Three and Alan grinned slightly at him.

"It's okay. It's on autopilot. We won't hit atmosphere for another twenty minutes or so." Virgil nodded.

"Okay, cool." Virgil turned his head back to watching out the window, the stars streaking by. Absently he wondered if John could see the stars from wherever they were. John loved the stars so much.

"Penny for your thoughts Virgil?"

"Huh?" Virgil turned and looked at his baby brother. Alan and John shared the same light blonde hair and baby blue eyes, but that's where their similarities ended. John was quiet, thoughtful, and considerate and thought his words over carefully. Alan was brash, loud, and young and often spoke without thinking things through. They were like chalk and cheese really. But like all his brothers, Alan shared a special bond with each and every one of them. Alan was smiling gently at him now.

"I know I'm not John. And I'm definitely not Scott. But I can tell something's bothering you Virgil. So, what's going on under that thoughtful expression of yours?" Alan gave him a wicked grin that didn't reach his eyes. His eyes, like all of the rest of them Virgil supposed, were full of worry for the two missing brothers. "We don't have a piano on Thunderbird Three, so I can't figure out what mood you're in by what piece of music you're playing." Virgil had to laugh softly at that remark.

It was a long standing joke among the Tracy brother's that you could always tell what mood Virgil was in by what type of music he played. Jazz or swing and he was really happy. Classical equated to sombre and sad. Rock meant he was pleased with himself over something and in a really good mood. And then depending on the piece of music he played in each genre, the brothers had worked out a system over the years on who approached him to find out what was wrong.

Scott inevitably got sent in if classical music was being played, any classical music. If it was Jazz or swing, then Gordon or Alan went in as the light hearted music appealed to them both. And if it was Rock and John was home, then he went and sat with their musical brother. Alan had always found it curious that the quiet brother loved the louder music of Rock, but he wasn't going to question what worked, especially after all this time. Virgil just sighed softly and looked at his baby brother.

"Well if we were home and I was in front of my piano, I'd be playing something by Bach right now. I guess I'm just really worried about them both."

"We all are Virgil." Alan looked closely at Virgil and frowned, there was something more in Virgil's eyes. Something else was worrying him. "But that's not all, is it."

"No, it's not." Virgil's words were soft, almost as if he was speaking to himself. Alan didn't say anything, content to let Virgil speak. After what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, he continued. He was staring at his hands as he spoke. "I keep wondering if I'm strong enough for this. If I'm strong enough to fill in for both of them while this whole mess is going on. I'm not Scott or John; I don't know how to be like them. Or be them for both you and Gordon. While they are gone, I have to be strong; I have to be the oldest, for you two." Alan looked at him, confused.

"Why? Who made up that rule?" Virgil looked up at him, surprise on his face.

"The oldest always looks out for the youngest. It's the way of things in this family. Scott looks out for everyone but especially John. John looks out for Scott but especially for me and you two guys. I look out for both of them and you two. Gordon looks out for you and you look out for Gordon." Alan mulled over Virgil's words for a few moments and realised it was true.

The Tracy brothers looked out for each other. Sometimes they got on each other's nerves, that were to be expected, but they were always there for each other. It had been brought home ten months earlier when John had been taken from them and Alan found he didn't relish being in the same position again. At least this time he was going to be on the ground. He reached over and put his hand on Virgil's shoulder, silently amused that it was him of all people that was offering his older brother comfort; it was usually Scott or John that did this. But he found that he instinctively knew the right words to say to Virgil.

"We're not asking you to be Scott or John. We need you to be Virgil. Level headed, intelligent, thoughtful and resourceful Virgil. And that's good enough for me and I know it'll be good enough for Gordon." Virgil looked startled by Alan's words and he mulled them over. He then realised Alan was right and he smiled.

"Thanks Alan. I needed to hear that." Alan smiled.

"Not a problem in the world. Now, come on and help me. Let's see if we can shave a few minutes off my bird's time to get home. I'm anxious to leave and get after them. And boy, when we find them, am I going to give them both a piece of my mind." Virgil laughed and clapped Alan on the back.

"Don't worry Al, you'll be joining a long queue." The two brothers both laughed at that, taking a moment to just relax and be brothers.

**_Unknown Location_**

The two figures were tied to a chair, both unconscious, both bleeding from various wounds. The bandages on their bodies that had been carefully and painstakingly applied last night were in a pile at their feet. Fresh blood ran down their arms, faces and torso from the numerous wounds that were inflicted. The man in the Blue Mask cursed fluently in half a dozen different languages, frustrated by the lack of information from the two men. He turned to the man in the Red Mask and growled.

"We have all of that on video?"

"Yes. Why?" Red Mask's voice was slightly unsure and concerned. He didn't like the way things were turning out.

"You will see. Get the cameras rolling again; it's time to record my message to Mr Jeff Tracy. It's time International Rescue and the world, knew my demands."

**_Tracy Island  
_**

Virgil and Alan had arrived back thirty minutes ago and the Tracy family was getting ready to leave. Kyrano, Tin-Tin and Josie were all staying on the island. Jeff was taking the three boys, Parker and Lady Penelope with him on their trip to the mainland. Jeff was gathering a few things in his office when John's portrait began to beep. Jeff felt a fresh pang of pain in his heart at the sight of his son but quashed it. He had to be focussed, he had to keep control. He hit the switch and the others came running in at the sound of Brains voice.

"Go ahead Brains."

"Mister Tracy, you're going to want to see this." For once, Brains didn't stutter and he looked pale, sick even. He didn't even look Jeff in the eyes and suddenly Jeff was very afraid. Virgil, Alan and Gordon all moved to his side instinctively, watching the screen. Moments before the playback started, Penny and Parker joined them. Penny's hand immediately went to her mouth.

"Oh my heavens. Oh Jeff, those poor boys."

The screen showed a dark room somewhere. In the middle of the screen were two men, tied to chairs, visibly injured and hurt. A voice came over the background.

"This is to Mr Jeff Tracy. I have your sons Mr Tracy. I want 50 Million Dollars. 10 Million in cash, the rest in untraceable bearers bonds in a numbered Swiss Bank Account. Otherwise, they both will die. And to prove that I'm serious, please watch." For the next five minutes they watched as both Scott and John were mercilessly beaten until they were both unconscious. Jeff staggered and would have fallen down if Virgil hadn't caught him.

Gordon went to the drinks cabinet and poured his father a large scotch, handing it to him with a slightly shaking hand. "As you can see Mr Tracy, I am very serious. I'm also very smart; I will treat their wounds and injuries, but only for so long. You have 24 hours to comply. Oh, and another thing Mr Tracy. I'll have the plans for those wonderful machines that your son's love working on so much. For some reason, these two seem to think that they can hold out against me, and not give me all your secrets. But that's where they are wrong Mr Tracy. I know all your secrets. And I won't tell the world, unless you fail to pay me. 50 Million in 24 hours Mr Tracy. I will contact you again in twelve hours to tell you how and when the money is to be paid. And where you can find your sons." The transmission ended and stark silence reigned in the room. Brains' image came back on.

"That was delivered to a news station in Kansas by courier twenty minutes ago. They've been broadcasting it non stop for twenty minutes." Jeff nodded, unable to speak. Virgil took a deep breath, it was time to act.

"I'll take care of it Father." Jeff nodded absently and Virgil went over to the video phone, looking at Brains. "Which station Brains?"

"WKRS."

"Thanks, I know the one." Virgil quickly looked up the number and began to dial. Time to take some action, anything to stop that broadcast. Thankfully the main number for Tracy Island was known only to a few select people. But Virgil was willing to lay good money that their privacy was about to be invaded, big time.

**_WKRS Television Station, Kansas_**

Sally Berry thought she had hit the big time when she heard the tape the first time. She hadn't really been watching it, having thrown it into the player while finishing off some follow ups on another story. When she heard the name Tracy though her head perked up and the smile that had began to blossom on her face immediately disappeared as she saw the two men beaten. The FBI had already been on the phone and a couple of agents were on their way to speak to her. She had put the tape on the air immediately, knowing it was the quickest and easiest way to contact the Tracy Family. And besides, the instructions that had come with the tape said play it on the air immediately, or dire consequences would befall the people on the tape. She had shrugged that bit off at the time but now she knew it was true.

"Sally, phone call." Sally turned to the video phone, wondering who it could be. She accepted the call and was stunned to see a very distraught but determined looking young man staring back at her.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Are you the reporter that got the tape?" The man on other end sounded slightly anxious and worried.

"Yes. Who are you and what can I do for you?"

"I'm Virgil Tracy ma'am. You can stop playing the tape, now." His voice was hard, but there was fear underneath it. Understandable really if you thought about it. He'd just watched his two brothers get beaten terribly on national television. Sally swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Just a moment." Sally turned to one side and hit the intercom. "Joe, stop the Tracy tape. They've seen it. Bring it to me; the FBI will be here in a few anyway."

"Gotcha." Sally turned back to Virgil Tracy.

"I'm sorry. It was the quickest and easiest way I could think off to get the message to you. Your numbers not exactly listed." Her attempt at levity obviously didn't go down to well as his eyes flashed with anger.

"You could have called Tracy Industries head office in New York. They could have reached us, there was no need to let the whole dam world know what's happened to them!" Sally winced, knowing he was right. Sure, she felt sorry for the two men, but this sort of story was a once in a lifetime chance.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any distress." Virgil snorted at this and shook his head.

"Right. Now, did you say the FBI was coming around?"

"Yes. To take the tape and the envelope and letter that came with it. I imagine they'll be calling you any moment." Virgil looked to one side and nodded.

"They just did. My father's talking to them." Virgil sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. He looked tired, stressed and worried. "Look, I don't like the way you got the message to us, but I'm not going to do anything about it. We're not that type of family." Sally breathed a sigh of relief. The Tracy family had more than enough clout to make her life hell if they choose to. But they never did anything to harm others that were why they were so well respected across the globe. Virgil looked at her. "Look, please, just co-operate fully with the FBI and we'll call it quits okay? No law suits, no recriminations, no fall out. Okay?" Sally took a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm really sorry Mr Tracy; I do hope your brother's will be okay."

"So do I Miss, so do I. Thanks for your co-operation. Good bye." The call ended and Sally sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her editor, who had been standing at her office door the entire time, looked at her.

"You'll keep your word Sally." Sally nodded.

"Yes. How can I not."

"Good. The FBI are here." Sally gathered herself and stood up.

"Right, let's get this over with. Those two men don't have a lot of time."

_**Unknown Location**  
_

"I don't like this Darryl, I really don't." The nurse that had looked after them the night before was sitting on John's bed, wiping down his face with a wet cloth. Both of them had been brought back to the room unconscious and in worse shape. She had spend a harrowing two hours patching them both up again, giving them both massive doses of anti-biotic and inserting saline drips for the pair of them to replace some of the fluids they had lost. "What's he trying to do, kill them both? They've done nothing to him!" The man in the Red Mask, Darryl, sighed and came over to her side and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Marlene. But when he's like this there's nothing I can do. It was all I could do to get him to allow you in here to treat them."

"But why them Darryl? Why these two men." Darryl sighed and squeezed her shoulder.

"They are both International Rescue Operatives Megan." Megan looked up at him, stunned.

"I thought he was taking the Tracy brother's for ransom, why does…" It was then that comprehension dawned on her and she stopped her ministrations for a moment. "Oh god. These men, these Tracy brothers, are International Rescue."

"Yes, they are."

"How the hell did he find that out?" Darryl shrugged.

"He's had this planned for a very long time Megan, at least three years. He wants the money and the plans for the Thunderbirds."

"What's he going to do with it?" Darryl shrugged.

"Well, at first, he was going to use this money to save our people. Save our country from poverty and oppression. But then the Tracy Industries brought it's factories and plants to our country. The money they poured into home helped with many things, including employment, education, health services. I guess he thought he was supposed to be our people's saviour, not Tracy Industries. So, instead of continuing his plans to become a doctor and a great politician, he turned to thoughts of getting even and revenge. He hates Tracy Industries for doing what he could not, and that is save our people." Marlene looked at him.

"But he is helping our people. All the things he has done for them…" Darryl shrugged.

"I guess he feels he couldn't do them until Tracy Industries came here. Ever since that day, he's been plotting his revenge. And this is how he is doing it. But as for knowing that the Tracy family was also International Rescue, that I do not know how he found out. But he did. And that was the last straw I think Marlene." She didn't say anything for a long time, just continued to sponge John's forehead.

"This is wrong Darryl and you know it."

"I know. But I can't go against him Marlene, and neither can you."

"Why not Darryl? If one of us is doing something wrong, we've always said something in the past. What's so different about this time?" The flash of anger that was in Marlene's eyes was vivid and Darryl winced.

"He may be wrong Marlene, but he's out brother. We have to stick by him." Marlene looked at him.

"Even if it costs these two good men their lives Darryl?"

"Even if it does Marlene." The silence was longer, harder this time.

"I can't live with that on my conscious Darryl."

"Neither can I Marlene. But I don't know what we can do about it. I honestly don't."

**_Tracy Island_**

It was no less than the head of the FBI that called Jeff Tracy. While Virgil was dealing with the television station, Jeff was talking with Director Logan Page.

"Mister Tracy, first let me say how sorry I am you find yourself in this situation."

"Thank you Director. This has come as a shock, we weren't aware the boys were missing until now."

"You weren't?" Jeff shook his head, knowing that the small white lie wouldn't hurt. They still had to try and protect International Rescue at all costs.

"No, I wasn't. John, that was the blonde one, had gone to Tracy Industries in New York for the week. He was representing me at a board meeting. Scott, my other son, went over on Friday night to pick him up. They called to say they were going to a dinner and a show and were going to take a few days off from overseeing the company to have some fun. They were due back sometime today." The Director nodded, jotting down the facts.

"Now, I've got agents already on their way to talk to the reporter at the television station that broadcast the tape."

"My other son, Virgil, is talking to them right now, requesting them to stop playing the tape. The whole world doesn't need to see it." Jeff's tone was hard.

"I can certainly understand that Mr Tracy. Now, as soon as we have the tape we'll begin to analyse it and see if we can track down clues to what's happened to your boys. Now, Mister Tracy, I have to ask this. The ransom, are you willing to pay it?" Jeff's face became stern and hard. It would wipe him completely out of ready cash for Tracy Industries, but he could do it. Gordon was on the other phone with the accountants of Tracy Industries, getting the wheels in motion so to speak.

"Yes, I am." The Director looked him straight in the eye and asked the question that Jeff had been dreading.

"And this other thing he was talking about? This secret? These plans he wants. What does he mean by that?" Jeff looked the Director in the eye. This was the moment he had been dreading his entire life, ever since International Rescue came about. Would he sacrifice his son's lives to save hundreds, thousands, maybe millions of innocent people around the world? Unfortunately, he knew both Scott and John and knew what their answer would be. So, he looked Director Page straight in the eye and lied for all he was worth.

"No Director. I have no idea what they are talking about." And with those words, Jeff Tracy knew he was dooming his sons.

_Tbc…things go from bad to worse in our next chapter…_


	6. Dire Straights

_Disclaimer: re-writing is so much fun, I always enjoy going over my work and re-doing it. This is Mr Anderson's playground, not mine. Enjoy. AM Feb 2010._

_

* * *

_

**A Brothers Bond – Dire Straights**

**by Angel Mouse**

**_FBI Headquarters_**

Director Logan Page didn't get to his position by being stupid. He knew when he was being lied to and being used. And in this particular circumstance, he had a feeling why he was being lied to. But he could understand Jeff's reluctance to say anything else. You didn't get to be the head of the world's largest corporation by blabbing. If there was something he knew about it was the need for secrecy. He nodded as Jeff spoke.

"Okay, we'll work on that. Are you coming here Mr Tracy?" Jeff nodded to him.

"Yes, I, my other sons and a family friend will be coming to the States. I want to be there, you know, for what ever happens." He nodded in understanding.

"Okay, good. With your permission, I'd like to have an agent meet you at your airfield and be your liaison with us." Jeff thought a moment, knowing that it would be a hindrance, but it would also keep things looking as normal as possible for any family in this situation. His hands were literally tied but he saw the sense of it.

"Yes, that would be good, thank you. Can you make sure it's someone that's had experience with these situations, that we can depend on to tell us the truth at all times and that we can rely on to help us if we need it." Logan smiled.

"I have just the person in mind Mr Tracy." Jeff nodded. "Now, I just want you to rest assured that I and my people, are going to do everything in our power to make sure you get your boys back Mr Tracy, hopefully without you having to pay out that money." Jeff was touched by the man's words and fought hard to keep his voice level.

"I don't know what to say." Director Page just smiled.

"I know this isn't going to be an easy time for you Mr Tracy. Now, the agent I have in mind to send with you is my most trusted agent. You can depend on her to ease your path to get your son's back." Jeff nodded, swallowing.

"Thank you." Page smiled.

"Now, is there anything you can do from your end to try and locate your boys? A man of your stature is bound to have plenty of resources you can call upon." Jeff nodded and spoke, confident that he could keep their cover intact.

"I have managed to call in a favour or two and we have a rough idea of where they are holding my boys. We've had some problems getting an exact location but we know that they are somewhere in Kansas. We're flying out in a few minutes. Will you have your agent meet us there?" Page nodded.

"Yes, I will. Hang on a moment, I'll show you a picture of her. So you know who you're meeting and you can trust her." Jeff nodded, knowing that it was a good and wise precaution. Moments later the picture of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes appeared on the screen. "This is Special Agent Fiona Shaw." Jeff took in her appearance with a nod.

"Thank you Director Page, for all your help." Director Page nodded.

"It's not a problem Mr Tracy. This is what we are trained for." Jeff nodded, managing a tiny wry smile. "I'll let you go and I'll have Special Agent Shaw meet you at the airport. Which one will you be landing at?"

"We have a private field at Tracy Industries. We'll land there."

"I'll have her meet you there. Good luck Mr Tracy."

"Thank you Director Page." The call ended and Jeff sighed, leaning back in his chair. Jeff got to his feet, feeling his 58 years all of a sudden. Things like this were getting harder and harder for him to deal with as the years went by. Life had been good, but also cruel, to the Tracy clan. Jeff just hoped that things would settle down once Scott and John were home. His spirit was getting weighed down by this path he had taken. And his boys were beginning to pay the price of his dream. As Jeff walked out to the lounge and headed down to the hanger, he began to wonder if perhaps his dream of International Rescue was too much to ask his sons to carry out. When Scott and John were home, he'd have to sit down and have a long talk with each of his boys. Perhaps it was time to rethink the dream of International Rescue.

**_  
Unknown Location_**

Scott came too slowly, each inch of his body feeling like it was on fire. He blinked slowly, trying to focus, but everything hurt so much that it was hard. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to open them fully. The first thing he thought of, besides pushing the pain to the back of his mind, was John. He turned his head slightly to see his brother lying in a bed next to him. He opened his mouth, trying to speak but his throat was so dry he couldn't. A glass with a straw in it was placed near his mouth and he sipped at it greedily, finally noticing the nurse that had treated them the other night. He drank greedily and after a moment he nodded and she moved it away.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. How's John?" The nurse gave him a small smile and wetting a cloth she wiped his forehead down.

"He's okay. You've both seen better days." Scott managed a tiny smile at that.

"You should see us on our good days." She smiled and moved over to John's bed.

"Well he should be waking any moment now." Scott just managed a tiny nod and kept watching his brother, waiting for him to wake up. The nurse quickly examined John and then checking him over once more, left them alone.

The first thing John saw when his eyes finally opened was Scott watching him. Scott gave him a tiny weak smile and John gave him weak one back.

"Hey Scott." John's voice was a shade of its former soft self.

"Hey John, how are you feeling?" John managed a tiny little laugh at the inanes of that question. Scott managed to join in for a moment. "Silly question wasn't it little brother?"

"That it was big brother." They shared a smile and then John sighed as he took stock of his injuries. "I hurt all over. You?" Scott nodded.

"Same here." Scott tried to move but found he was too tired and hurt to. He wanted to go to John's side and wrap his arms around him. "Other than that, how are you doing John?" John sighed a moment, trying not to think of everything they had been through in the last 24 hours or so.

"I don't know to be honest Scott, I really don't." John looked over at his older brother and saw love and concern in his eyes. "Are you okay?" Scott gave him a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Worried about you naturally." John snorted softly.

"Like you always do." Scott grinned at him but John could see the pain and worry in his eyes. There was probably the same in his eyes if he was honest with himself.

"Hey, big brother's prerogative." They shared a fond grin and John shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable.

"I'll say. I swear if I have to separate Gordon and Alan one more time I'll send them to my bird for a month. See how they like it."

"Oh yeah, I can just see you doing that to John." The moment was broken between the two of them as the door opened and they both looked up.

The nurse came back in, pushing a trolley before her. She saw them both awake and smiled warmly at them both, although John could see her eyes were troubled.

"Ah good, your both awake. I have some breakfast for you both." She pushed the trolley between them and then went to Scott's side, helping him sit up. She then moved to John's side and did the same for him. "There you go." She brought them over both a tray of food. It was a plate of eggs, bacon, muffins, tomatoes, mushrooms and hash browns. It was nice and filling and it abated the feelings of hunger that they had been feeling. It also helped dull the pain a little. The nurse had watched them both eat while getting some things ready over on a side table. She took their empty trays away and then looked at them, her gaze going back and forth between them.

"Now, which one of you gentlemen is going to volunteer to be first?" Both Scott and John lifted their hands and pointed at the other and chorused as one.

"He is." The three of them ended up laughing softly together, but John winced as his hand went to his ribs. Scott did the same.

"Ouch, don't make us laugh." She smiled as Scott spoke and went to his side first. She sat down on the edge of his bed and began to examine him. John watched anxiously as she did, worrying about his brother as she worked. Finally, she smiled and patted the back of his hand.

"You'll be okay. As far as I can tell you've got three or four cracked ribs. Lots of bruises and cuts and some minor burns, but you already knew that. I'm going to take the drip out now as you don't need it anymore." She worked quickly and moments later Scott was free of it.

"Thanks." Scott turned to watch her now as she moved to John's side. She then began to examine him with just as much care and attention she showed to Scott.

John turned away from watching her work on his injuries. He turned his head and locked onto Scott's eyes. His big brother was watching him, just as he had watched him a few minutes ago. Scott gave him a warm smile and then began to speak to distract him.

"So, what's the first thing you're going to do when we get home?" John thought a moment.

"Have a long, hot soak in the bath and then sleep for what feels like a week in my own bed again. Then I'm going to sit back and let Grandma pamper us both with her Apple Pie and everything."

"Oh yeah, Apple Pie is most definitely on the cards." They shared a tiny smile and John gasped slightly as she felt along his ribs.

"Sorry." John just nodded and kept looking at Scott.

"How long do you think Dad will keep us home and wrapped in cotton wool?" Scott snorted slightly and smiled gently at John.

"Ages John, absolutely ages." Scott lifted a hand and waggled a finger at John. "You he's never going to let off the island again." John snorted as she finished examining.

"Tell me about it." The nurse finished and busily removed the drip from John's hand.

"Okay, you have almost the same injuries, although yours are slightly worse. Those burns though are healing nicely. Now, I'll take those trays away and then I'll be back to help you bath and get into clean clothes." She gathered her things and left. John watched her leave and turned to Scott. Scott was watching her go and then looked at John.

"What do you think John?" John knew what Scott meant and found himself thinking hard. Finally he nodded in agreement.

"I think your right Scott. If we're going to get any help, it'll be from her." Scott nodded and moved, frowning as the pain lanced through him a moment.

"Scott?" Scott just winced and then managed a tiny smile.

"I'm okay John. Look John, honestly, how are you holding up?" John looked away a moment, not wanting his brother to see how he was hurting emotionally at the moment. He took a long time answering his brother.

"I don't know Scott. To be honest, I'm holding on by a thread right now. I'm not sure how much of this torture I can take." John finally looked at Scott and Scott was scared at how lost John's eyes looked. Scott didn't even think about it, he just reacted to his brother's pain. He swung his legs off the bed and pushed himself off it. He stumbled to John's bed and sat beside his brother. Without thinking he enfolded John in his arms, mindful of both their injuries. John clung to him, silent tears running down his face. Scott stroked his hair carefully, whispering softly.

"It'll be okay John. I promised I'd be here to look after you and I am." John nodded and took a deep breath.

"I know Scott." John pushed himself off Scott's chest, but didn't move from Scott's comforting embrace. "And don't you go thinking any of this is your fault. You said you'd protect me and keep me from harm. And I said I'd do the same for you. But neither of us can help what has happened to us. So don't you dare go and feel guilty for this absurd situation. You hear me big brother," Scott looked in John's eyes and saw that his quiet brother meant every word. He hugged John hard, wondering again at he had done to deserve such a wonderful and understanding brother as John.

"I won't John. I promise." Scott knew John's words were true and he knew that for the moment he would listen to them. But when they got back home, that would be a different story all together. That seemed to satisfy John for the moment and they just sat their on their beds, holding each other for a long moment.

Marlene stormed down the corridor, heading for control room. She was furious, absolutely furious with her brother. With both of her brothers actually. They had dragged her into this mess and now she didn't know what to do. She flung open the door to the study and marched in to find her two brothers standing there. She slammed the door behind her and marched over to the table.

"What do you two think your bloody playing at?" They looked up at her, surprise on their faces.

"What do you mean Marlene?" She rounded on her eldest brother.

"I mean those two men in there Errol. They have been tortured. Beaten and tortured. Any more and they could die. Why are you doing that to them? They have done nothing to you Errol, nothing to us." Errol's eyes hardened and he frowned. Daryl frowned at his sister and moved to her side, taking her arm, as if to lead her away.

"They are Tracy's Marlene. That's enough."

"No, it's not! Those two men in there have done nothing to you." He leaned forward and stared at her hard.

"Those Tracy's are responsible for the end of my dreams." His eyes began to flash. "I was meant to be the one to bring hope, money and wealth to our people. I was going to led them out of the economic depression they were experiencing. I was going to be the one to heal the sick, to bring stability back to our people after the war. The Tracy's took that away from me. They stopped me being able to help our people!" Marlene recoiled back against the madness she saw in her older brother's eyes. She glanced at Daryl and saw the same fear in his eyes. She knew then that her eldest brother wouldn't let those two men out of here alive. But she had to try one last time to reach her brother.

"Errol, Tracy Industries helped you do those things. Our people got jobs, hospital's were built, the sick and injured were treated. Farmers grew crops again, our people were fed again. They worked with you to do these things. You led our people through those trying times and you worked with these people. Why are you doing this now?" His eyes were flashing with anger and he walked around the desk and advanced on her. She took a step backwards, frightened and Daryl moved to stand slightly in front of her.

"Errol, leave her alone." Errol ignored him and kept advancing on her.

"Why am I doing it now? Because of what happened! Thanks to those self same people that worked with us to save our nation and our people, I now have no power! I have no home! They threw me out as their ruler! They said they no longer trusted me!" Marlene took a deep breath and knew that her brother was a lost cause. She shook her head and sighed softly.

"Errol, you were defeated in a fair and honest election. Tracy Industries had nothing to do with it and you know that."

"Tracy Industries were behind my whole defeat and you know it!"

"How the hell were they behind it Errol?"

"Come off it Marlene, you saw Lane with Tracy in a public appearance. It was that appearance that lost me the election! It lost me everything! And Jeff Tracy is going to pay!" Marlene looked at Daryl and saw the same realisation in his eyes. Errol was lost to them both. Marlene shook her head and took a step backwards.

"I'm so sorry you feel that way Errol. It didn't happen that way and you know it. But I know that nothing I say or do will change your mind." With that, she turned and left them. Errol just turned his back to her and went back to his desk. Daryl watched his sister leave and then looked at his brother. He then looked back at where his sister had gone. He was torn and he then noticed Errol looking at him.

"Go on Daryl, go after her, I know you want to. You were always on her side in everything. Go; make sure she understands her position here." Daryl just sighed.

"I really wish things had turned out differently Errol, you know that, don't you?"

"Just go Daryl. I want to be left alone for the rest of the day. I'll make the broadcast to Tracy on time. Just go." Daryl left and went to look for Marlene. It was time he had a chat with his baby sister about what had gotten her so upset.

John had calmed down and Scott moved back to his bed. He had just managed to climb back in it when the door opened. They both looked up, expecting the nurse but were surprised when two guards came in with guns and another two came over to their sides and roughly dragged them out of their beds. Scott immediately began protesting but his protests were silenced by a fist to the stomach. They were dragged out of the room and they were startled by a shout.

"Wait! Stop!" The sound of running footsteps came nearer and they looked up to find the nurse running towards them. "Where are you taking these men? They are in no fit state to move."

"Orders ma'am. We have to take them to the boss. Sorry." They dragged the boys away and Marlene watched them go with worry on her face. She whirled and headed for another part of the base. She had work to do and not a lot of time to do it in.

John and Scott were dragged into the same study as they had been brought to on their first night in captivity. The two guards pushed them forward and they both were too weak to catch themselves and ended up in a heap on the floor. Scott groaned as John managed to get to his knees first and then helped him. Scott looked up at the man standing behind the desk, his look one that would have melted steel. John managed to stand and help Scott to his feet. Both of them were breathing hard and were white as sheets. They clung to each other to stay on their feet but neither of them were going to give him the satisfaction of asking to sit down. He stared at them both and then nodded as if deciding on something.

"Your positions haven't changed I assume? You both refuse to tell me about International Rescue and you both refuse to give me what I want. And that's the satisfaction of breaking you. So I'm going to keep trying, but this time, I won't be as easy on you. Take them away and begin to work on them. I'll join you shortly. I have a transmission to prepare for." The guards grabbed the two brothers and dragged them out of the room. He watched them go and the smile on his face was bitter and twisted. "It's time for Tracy to finally pay up or he can watch his sons die."

tbc...


	7. Unfolding Drama

_Disclaimer: Not mine, just doing this for fun and enjoyment. Enjoy! AM Feb 2010_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Brother's Bond – Unfolding Drama**

**by Angel Mouse**

**_Kansas, United States of America_**

Virgil brought Tracy One in to land easily and smoothly at the private airfield. Gordon and Alan had been getting things together and his Father had been on the phone with the banks, just in case. Virgil taxied the sleek aircraft towards the hanger. There was a car waiting just outside there and a woman leaning against it, her arms folded. Inside there was already a car waiting for them, something they had arranged before they had left home.

"We have someone waiting for us Dad, must be the FBI agent you were told to expect."

"Right, thanks Virgil." Virgil began the post flight checks, shutting down the engines and doing the various little jobs that one had to do after a flight. Alan had opened the back hatch and got out, taking bags from Gordon and piling them by the door. Jeff emerged from the plane, helping the two boys for a moment. Virgil finished up and joined his father. The woman that was waiting by a car began to walk over.

"Load the bags into the car boys. Virgil, you come with me." The two Tracy men walked towards the woman, knowing that they had to tread carefully now. They needed the FBI's help but they also had to deal themselves with the security of International Rescue. Hopefully, they would be able to pull the whole thing off.

Special Agent Fiona Shaw had gotten a call less than two hours ago from the Director himself. He had explained the situation, naturally she'd seen the broadcast on television about the two Tracy brothers's and knew that sooner or later she'd be getting a phone call. But to actually be assigned to work on the case was something that she hadn't expected. She watched as the two men began to walk towards her as she walked towards them.

She had been told by the Director that Jefferson Tracy was a powerful man, and did things his own way. He had powerful connections and had already managed to find out that his boys were being held somewhere in the state of Kansas. Fiona had already gotten a team of agents looking for possible locations where the boys could have been hidden. They were also on the look out for any strange faces in remote places, weird activity, things out of place.

She had a good team and they were extremely good at their jobs, so hopefully they would have a breakthrough soon. She studied the two men as they approached her. Jefferson Tracy was easy to pick, his greying hair and commanding presence made him easy to spot. The young man with him must be one of his other three sons, the other two young men behind him the others. She held out her hand and gave him a warm smile.

"Mr Tracy, I'm Special Agent Fiona Shaw. I wish we could have met under better circumstances." Jeff took her hand and shook it, impressed with the strength in her grip. She was very competent looking and didn't seem intimidated at all by him. He gave her a tight smile.

"Agent Shaw, it's a pleasure. This is my son Virgil, and the other two are Gordon and Alan." She held her hand out to Virgil and nodded. Virgil took it and shook it.

"Agent Shaw. Thank you for meeting us here, it's appreciated."

"Not a problem Mr Tracy. Now, have you had any more contact from the kidnappers?" Jeff shook his head and led her over to the car where the boys were finishing loading it.

"No, but they are scheduled to contact us within a few hours." Jeff gestured to the gear the boys were loading into the car. "We hope to be able to track them down even further and pinpoint them exactly. Then, well then, I think we'll have to leave it up to you."

"That would be best Mr Tracy." She gave him a tight smile. "This is what we are trained for after all." Jeff nodded and gave her a tiny smile.

"Good. Now, will you follow us to our hotel and we can talk more there."

"Certainly Mr Tracy." He nodded and turned, heading back to the car and she looked at Virgil, a questioning look on her face. Virgil gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Agent Shaw, for your help with this. This is a bit of a stressful time for our family as you can understand. Please don't mistake his behaviour as anything else other than concern. He just doesn't show it to anyone that's not family."

"It's okay Mr Tracy, I do understand. Dealing with families in these situations is my speciality."

"That's good to know. And please, call me Virgil. Now, I'd better get going. We'll see you at the hotel." He smiled and turned, heading back to the others. Agent Shaw watched him go and then turned back to her own car. It was time to get to work.

**_Unknown Location_**

Scott and John were hanging by their arms in the middle of a room. Both were breathing hard and hanging onto consciousness by a thread. Both were bleeding heavily and their bandages had been ripped off them. They were stripped to the waist and their chests were covered with welts, burns and bruises. Blood streamed from their wounds and both were sweating profusely. The man in the Blue mask strode over to them both and lifted Scott's head up, staring into his eyes. Scott stared blankly back at him, his blue eyes full of pain and hurt. He let it go and then moved over to John, jerking his head up as well. John's eyes were just as pain filled as Scott, but they were more lost looking and the man in the Blue mask grinned.

"This one's ready to break. Keep going. We have a transmission to prepare for." He turned and left the room. Two guards moved forward and moments later, screams of pain began to emerge from the room.

An hour later camera's had been brought into the room and set up. Scott and John were both now unconscious, having been beaten to within an inch of their lives again. Suddenly the doors were opened and two guards came in, holding buckets in their hands. They approached the two Tracy brothers and as one threw the buckets of cold water over the two men. Both Scott and John woke up suddenly, spluttering and coughing, shivering as the cold water woke them up. The guards turned and left and the man in the Blue Mask came in, looking at them. Scott managed to look up and stare at the man with hate filled eyes.

"What do you want?" Scott's voice was a shade of it's former self. The man in the Blue Mask stood before him and stared hard at him.

"I just want you both to stand there and tell your Father that I want the secrets of International Rescue and his money. I want him to suffer." Scott just looked at him, unable to comprehend why this man hated them so much.

"But why do you hate him and us so much?" The soft question startled both Scott and the man, and they turned to look at the blonde Tracy brother. Scott, by a massive effort of will, managed to not gasp at how bad his brother looked. John looked terrible. He was pale and flushed, his eyes were glassy and Scott could barely discern any of his brothers left inside them. The man with the Blue Mask moved over to stand in front of John and Scott held his breathe, ignoring as best he could the pain from his own injuries but it was hard. But his worry for John took precedence. Sometimes his quiet brother didn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

The man in the Blue Mask stared at the blonde haired Tracy brother. He knew from the observations that had been made by his operatives in Meriza's camp that this particular Tracy brother was a strong personality to contend with. There was an inner strength to this one, and the other as well, but his assumptions that this Tracy brother would be the one to break had proven wrong. Both of them had shown remarkable fortitude given how badly they had been tortured. But he didn't care.

"Because you're Father's company moved into my country and ruined my plans for it. I was leading my country out of its economic troubles. I was providing for my people! I was saving them! And then your company came in with its jobs, its money, its worker care plans! It ruined my plans for my people!" John just stared at him and Scott didn't know how really aware his brother was. But after what felt like a long time, John slowly shook his head slightly.

"We work with governments, the people. We didn't do what you say we did." The effort of speaking seemed to have exhausted John and his head lolled and Scott's worry intensified. Just then the doors opened and guard carrying a camera set up came in.

"Sir, it's time." The man nodded and turned around, facing the camera. Another guard came in with bright lights and turned them on. Scott blinked against the harsh light but turned his head to watch his brother. John didn't look good and Scott was extremely worried. He wasn't feeling the greatest himself and knew that both of them would take weeks to heal. If they got out of this horrible situation alive that is.

**_Kansas, United States_**

They had arrived at the hotel a few hours earlier and had set up their equipment. Agent Shaw had arrived with some of her people in tow and between the two lots of organisations, an extremely efficient and strong tracking system had been set up. Now it was just a matter of waiting. Agent Shaw's fellow agents were manning the communication gear. Gordon and Alan had taken over the kitchen and were making a plate load of sandwiches and drinks for everyone. Sure, they could have ordered room service, but they wanted to try and keep this as low key as possible. Virgil was talking softly with Agent Shaw over in the corner. Jeff was standing by the window and glanced over as Alan handed him a mug of coffee. They kept their voices low as they spoke.

"Thanks Alan. Is everything set?"

"Yes, we're ready to go. Brains has masked the relay from Thunderbird Five as coming from one of Tracy Industries communication satellites."

"Good. So, now we wait." Alan glanced at Gordon who was handing around sandwiches. Gordon caught him looking at gave his baby brother a smile, which heartened Alan. He looked back to find his Father staring out the window.

"Dad," Jeff turned and looked at Alan.

"What is it son?" Alan took a deep breath and looked out the window and then back at his Father, taking a deep breath.

"Do you think John and Scott are still alive?" Jeff reached out and put his hand on Alan's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Of course they are Alan. Scott's strong and you know he won't let anything happen to John. And John will look after Scott as well. You forget how close your oldest two brothers are. They will look after each other and be there for one another. And then we when get them both home, we'll look after them. Won't we?" Alan nodded, taking heart at his Father's words. The two of them stood there for a moment and then Gordon joined them, holding out the plate of sandwiches.

"Dad, have something to eat." Jeff took a sandwich and Alan did as well. They ate in silence a moment and then suddenly the radio beeped. One of the agents looked up.

"Transmission coming in Agent Shaw, it's directed to Mr. Tracy and it's using the same frequency as the first one." They all rushed to the screen and Agent Shaw nodded at Jeff. Jeff took a deep breath and reached forward, activating the screen.

**_Unknown Location in Kansas_**

The screen flared to life and he saw Jeff Tracy standing there before him. He smiled and inwardly cheered behind his Blue Mask. He had Tracy right where he wanted him and he wasn't going to let him get away with anything.

"Mr. Tracy, it's good to see you again."

"Don't lie. I want to see my sons." He held up his hand.

"All in good time Mr. Tracy. They are here with me and I will let you talk to them in a moment. But first, have you acceded to my demands."

"I have the 10 million dollars ready for you. 10 million in cash ready to be wired to what ever account you give me. The bearer bonds will take a little more time." He nodded, he could see the worry in Tracy's eyes and that made him feel powerful and strong.

"I'm transmitting those details to you now. As soon as the five million hits my account then I will let you speak to your sons. Now, the plans for those wonderful craft of yours Mr. Tracy." Here Tracy frowned even as he nodded at one of his sons to arrange the money transfer.

"You know I can't do that."

"You had better do it otherwise your sons will suffer the consequences." Jeff shook his head and looked at him through the screen.

"I can't do anything of the sort. Besides, why do you want those plans?"

"That's my business Tracy, not yours." He looked down and then back up at Tracy, smiling in success as suddenly his bank account showed the transfer of the five million dollars.

"I just can't give you those plans, you just know I can't." He nodded, knowing that Tracy was going to say that. It had been a total fluke when he had found out from his agents on Meriza's island and then the now dead police detective that had betrayed them. So he wanted every advantage that he could get when he made his move to take back power in his home country.

"Yes, your sons said as much when I was having a little chat with them." And he began to move away from the screen. "As you can see, we've been having lots of little chats."

Scott and John were hanging by their wrists from the ceiling. They were both covered in cuts, bruises, burns and both were bleeding profusely, blood pooling on the ground under their dangling feet. Both were pale under the harsh lights and he could hear muffled curses from the video screen. He moved and stood between the two brothers. He yanked John by the hair and lifted his head up.

"Say hello young man to your father. Tell him what a gracious host I am." John blinked against the harsh light and finally after what felt like an eternity he was able to focus on the video screen and he saw his father and three other brothers on it. It did his damaged spirit good to see the rest of his family in one piece and safe.

"Dad…"

"John. Are you alright son?" Jeff's tone was mild, concerned but even in his state; John could still detect the worry in his father's voice.

"Okay…. Don't give in to him…" John's voice was a very sorrowful shade of what it normally once was. "We… haven't… told him… anything." John was gasping with the effort of speaking and then he let John's head go and his head fell back to his chest. He then reached over and yanked Scott's head up by the hair.

"It's your turn now young man. Say hello to your Father." Scott blinked a few times and managed to focus on his Father's face.

"Dad… John's right. Don't give him… anything. We're… doing okay…" He let Scott's head go and Scott's head go and it fell back onto his chest. Both boys were breathing hard with the effort of speaking and trying to reassure their family that they were okay.

The man in the Blue Mask moved back to the video screen, blocking the view of the two brothers. He looked at Tracy and smirked. The distress on Jeff Tracy's face was plain to see but then he watched as it was replaced by determination.

"So Tracy, are you going to give me those plans or not?"

"No. I can't. I will give you the money for my boy's freedom and return, but I won't give you those plans. With those plans you could endanger billions of people around the globe and I will not have that on my conscious." He shook his head and reached out to turn the transmission off.

"I'll give you five more hours to reconsider your position Tracy. That ten million you have already paid me has bought your sons five more hours of life. Just think of all the little heart warming conversations I'm going to be having with your boys thanks to your altruistic nature." And with that, he closed the channel and turned back to the two Tracy brothers. The guards removed the harsh lights and video gear, returning a few moments later to stand behind him. "Now boys, we were talking about those wonderful machines of yours. Now, let's chat about those shall we?"

**_Hotel, Kansas_**

The channel went dead and there was nothing they could do about it. Jeff was holding onto his composure by a thread, his mind churning with the thought of what his sons had obviously already been through and what they would be going through now. Taking a deep breath and focussing on what had to be done now to rescue his boys helped push the worry at bay for the moment. He turned away from the screen to see Virgil talking on his phone. Virgil felt his Father's gaze and turned to him, giving him thumbs up. Moments later Agent Shaw came to his side with a gentle smile.

"Mr Tracy, I have good news. Thanks to the interface set up by Virgil and our own equipment, we now have their exact location. We can go get your boys as soon as I have my team ready, which will take about twenty minutes, then another thirty minutes to get to their location. All going to plan Mr Tracy, I'll have your boys back with you in about an hour."

Tbc… _In the next chapter, the boys are finally rescued, but not without consequences._


	8. The End of a Nightmare

_Disclaimer: last chapter of the re-write and re-format. I love writing the bond between these brothers, especially Scott and John but I think I might start doing some of the others as well. Enjoy. AM Feb 2010._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Brothers Bond – The End of a Nightmare**

**by Angel Mouse**

**_Unknown Location Kansas_**

The next hour passed in a nightmare of pain, suffering and agony for the two brothers. Both of them were repeatedly beaten, battered and tortured but both of them were stubborn and they hung on consciousness with a tenacity that the Tracy clan were known for, much to the chagrin of their captor. After almost an hour though, finally, Scott lost consciousness and John felt his last hopes fading. He had been holding on for his brother, and his brother had finally succumbed and now he felt so lost and alone; just like he did when he was a prisoner back on Meriza's island. Although this time he wasn't sure that rescue would come in the form of his family. He wasn't sure of anything anymore except pain and sorrow. His spirit was almost broken.

The man in the Blue Mask must have sensed this somehow, as he intensified his attentions to John now that Scott had become unconscious. But before his ministrations could get any worse, a welcome interruption came in the form of the nurse. The doors burst open and she barged in, her face one of horror as she beheld the state the two men hanging from the rafters were in.

"My god, what have you done?"

"What needed to be done, what had to be done dear sister. Their father refused to co-operate any further so they pay the price." She went over to Scott's side and began to examine him. She looked up at her brother with horror on her face.

"My god Errol, these men have done nothing to you. Their father paid you some of the ransom money. Be happy with that and end this madness."

"No, I won't. Not until I have everything I wanted." She looked up from where she was examining Scott's face, checking his pupils and pulse.

"You're not gaining anything by continuing on this route Errol. Please, for god sakes, stop what you are doing. They can't take anymore. Much more of this and they'll die!" He moved to stand in front of her and growled in a menacing tone at her.

"Good, then they die." He turned to the guards. "Get her out of here."

The two guards moved forward to grab her when the door opened and their other brother came in. The guards paused and he came forward. The strange thing this time was that he no longer had his mask on.

"Leave her alone Errol. She's done nothing to you."

"You don't know what she's done." Darryl moved to Marlene's side, standing in front of the two brothers.

"I know her, and I know she's following her heart. These two men have done nothing to you Errol. Leave them alone."

"No. I won't." He ripped off his mask and John couldn't help the small gasp. He had managed to just raise his head slightly to see what was going on. Errol's face was scarred and disfigured and one eye was visibly damaged. "This is what their father did to me! And they will pay for that." Marlene took a step forward and raised her hand slightly.

"That was your own fault Errol. You seized power of our country in a bloody coup and then when things were going well and Tracy Enterprises came in and people saw how great our nation could become, they rose up against in you in a fairly bloodless coup. Those injuries were self inflicted by your own greed, your own power lust and your own self absorbed need for closure. They were not made by these young men, or their father, but your own need for power and controlling of others." Marlene gestured to Darryl standing beside her. "Errol, we have stuck by you through thick and thin, though loss and triumph. But none of us wanted this. Please, Errol. End this madness."

"I'll end it alright Marlene." And with that, he drew his gun and shot her. Her body slowly folded to the floor and Darryl stared at his brother in shock and then knelt down next to her. He turned her body over and placed his hands on the wound on her stomach. She was pale and blood flowed freely from the wound in her stomach. He looked up at Errol.

"How could you? She's your sister!" Darryl didn't even flinch and just held the gun over his brother and sister.

"Neither of you are my family any more. You have questioned my orders, my vision, my dream enough! So, you can both die here with them!"

John stared at him in horror. This man was completely insane. But it was a dangerous type of madness, he could see that clearly. He was trying to understand how this entire situation had come about but was finding it hard to concentrate on anything in front of him. But the adrenaline that was coursing through his system right now due to the dramatic turn this whole situation had taken. And just then Scott decided to moan and come back to consciousness. John turned his attention to his older brother, his love and worry for his brother overcoming the seriousness of the situation had suddenly taken. Scott raised his head slowly and opened his eyes a crack.

He frowned as she saw Marlene's body on the ground and then he looked up at John, a question in his eyes. He saw worry and panic in John's. He tried to speak but the pain he was in was immense and he knew he had to do something to help his brother, to calm him down, to take charge of the situation but he couldn't speak. The pain was too immense, it coursed through his veins and it was like he had never felt such pain free in his life before. But trying to keep his eyes open and trying to speak, it was too much for his battered, tortured body and the darkness took him again, much to the worry of his brother.

And therefore Scott didn't hear the explosions outside, or the cries of shock and dismay as FBI Agents came pouring into the compound. He didn't see Darryl launch himself at his brother, fighting Errol for the gun. He didn't hear the gun go off and Darryl's body slump to the floor, next to his sisters. He didn't see Errol look up and meet John's eyes. His brother finally managed to speak softly.

"What… happens now…" Errol looked lost and stared down at his hands and then back up at John. He looked so lost John thought, the madness temporarily abating as the shock of what he had done sunk in.

"I don't know. I don't know… I… I didn't mean for this to happen." John nodded slowly.

"I know." Just then the door burst open and two guards began to come through but they both fell as bullets hit them both. Moments later, armoured FBI agents came around the door. Errol caught John's eye and John suddenly knew what was about to happen. Even after everything this man had did to him, all the pain and suffering, his instinct to save human life was still very strong.

"NO!" Errol raised the gun and pointed it the agents. Moments later he fell to the floor in a hail of bullets. John closed his eyes, trying to understand the waste of human life that had played itself out before him. He opened them moments later when he felt gentle hands reach up to hold him steady as their bonds were cut. An agent looked at him, concern in his eyes.

"Sir, are you okay?" John wondered about that statement. He didn't feel okay, and somehow thought he wouldn't be for a long time.

"Please, see to my brother." Nothing more was said as they were both lowered to the ground and medical personal came swarming in.

**_Kansas State Hospital – an hour later_**

Jeff stood next to Virgil, Gordon and Alan as they watched doctors swarm around their brothers. The FBI agents had been shocked at the state the two Tracy brothers had been found in. They had been stabilised at the scene and then rushed to the nearest hospital. Jeff and his other sons hadn't been allowed to participate in the rescue, which was understandable. But Jeff knew that his boys were chaffing at the bit. They had to let the FBI take charge in order to protect International Rescue's security. Jeff stirred slightly as Agent Shaw came and stood next to him.

"Mr Tracy, I have some information for you." Jeff turned and looked at her.

"Yes Agent Shaw?" Jeff managed to give her a tiny smile. "And let me be the first to say thank you on behalf of my entire family for getting my boys back to me." She nodded.

"It's my pleasure Mr Tracy. Now, we've managed to get a statement from the woman that was shot in the same room as the other two dead men. She has told us that she was the sister of the two deceased. She and one of the men were trying to talk the main offender into leaving John and Scott alone but to no avail. He got tired of her talking and trying to interfere and he shot her. From the short statement John was able to give our people as they found them; she had been treating them for their injuries and trying to deflect his anger away from them as much as possible. She's still guilty of aiding and abetting in the kidnapping of your sons, but we will be going lenient on her in light of John's statement. We'll be getting a full statement off her once she comes out of surgery. The doctors say she will make it, we got to her in time." Jeff nodded, taking in all the information.

"Thank you again Agent Shaw. You'll keep me informed with the progress of your investigation and everything?" She nodded.

"Of course I will Mr Tracy. I'll let you get back to your sons. I have work to do out at the scene. I'll come by later to see how they are." With a nod to the others, she left them to it. Jeff looked back at where the doctors were working. They were finally finishing up and after a moment a doctor came out and over to them both.

"Mr. Tracy. I'm Dr Peter Matthews, chief of staff here."

"Dr Matthews, how are my boys?" He looked down at his chart.

"All I can say Mr. Tracy is that you've got some very sturdy, stubborn young men there. Both of them have been beaten severely. To be extremely honest I was surprised when the paramedics told me that John was awake when they found them. The amount of injuries they both sustained would most likely have killed some people. Now, as to the extent of their injuries, and they are rather severe, I'll warn you now." He glanced at his chart and then back up at Jeff. "First, Scott. I think he was lucky as his injuries aren't as severe John's. Scott has two broken ribs, first and second degree burns on his torso and arms. His right hand has three broken fingers as well. He's also got plenty of cuts and bruises but he will heal from all of those. I want to keep him here for at least a week." Jeff nodded, bracing himself for the worst.

"Good, when can we see him?"

"He's asleep at the moment. He was unconscious when he was brought in but he's now sleeping naturally thanks to pain relief we're giving him. He's also receiving a blood transfusion – both your sons are – to replace his lost fluids and you can see him in four or five hours when he wakes up."

"That's good to hear Doctor. Now, you've saved the worst for last, tell me about John." Jeff felt his other sons stand closer to him, to offer support, as they all seemed to realise that the worst news was to come.

Dr Matthews took a deep breath and then glanced down at his chart again. He seemed to be bracing himself for the worst. He hated this part of his job sometimes.

"Well John. I must say that your son John is a very strong individual Mr Tracy. He has five broken ribs, three on the left side, and two on the right. Luckily for him they haven't punctured any of his lungs so that's a blessing for him. His left wrist is broken in three places and all his fingers are broken on that hand." He could hear his sons gasp in horror and Jeff tried to keep himself focussed on John's condition. The doctor continued, trying to soften the blows as best he could but it wasn't easy. "He has second and third degree burns on his chest and arms. He has numerous cuts and bruises, more than Scott actually. I'm afraid it looks like they concentrated their attention more on John. He's currently under heavy sedation, more than Scott, and receiving blood and fluids. He's going to be asleep at least until tomorrow morning. But once we have them both stabilised in the next hour so one of you can go sit with them both. I'll keep you informed."

"Thank you Dr Matthews. We appreciate all the help you and your people are giving us."

"Not a problem Mr Tracy." He nodded and walked back into the room with the boys. Jeff turned to his sons to find varying expressions of horror on their faces. He looked at each and every one of them and managed to find a tiny smile for them all.

"You heard him boys, they are both going to be fine. Now, once we're allowed to go see them, I'll go see them first and then we can take turns sitting with them both." They nodded, each of them trying to come to terms with what had happened to their brothers. It wasn't easy and they were all feeling relieved that their brothers were safe, but horrified that they were both hurt so badly. Virgil reached out and put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"It's okay Dad, we'll get through this together." Virgil smiled at all of them. "Those two are tough, look at what they've been through. Once they are released, we can go home and spoil those two rotten until there well again." Alan suddenly grinned and pipped up finally.

"Yeah, and then we'll really nail their arses to the floor." They all laughed, the tension finally relieved after a long, stressful few days.

A few hours later Jeff was sitting with John while Virgil sat with Scott. His father had been torn between sitting with Scott, his eldest, and John, who had been hurt more. Virgil solved the problem for him saying he'd go and sit with Scott. Virgil looked at his oldest brother as he sat their, holding Scott's hand, watching as his brother lay there. He looked at Scott, trying to sort out all his feelings. He wasn't sure how he should be feeling about this whole thing.

On one hand he was glad that his brothers were safe and sound, on the other he was wondering why this sort of bad things kept happening to this family. He kept rubbing the back of his thumb over the back of Scott's hand, trying to reassure himself that his brother was alive and well. That his brother was actually lying there in the bed and not some dream. He had looked in on John and had been horrified at the state his brother was in, but thankfully Scott wasn't as bad. Virgil knew that he'd be seeing that image of John – bandaged, hooked up to machines and fluids going into his body – for a very long time. Scott looked the same but not as bad. Even the doctors had said John was the worst off, which is why his father was with him.

Virgil sighed, running his free hand through his hair. He was seriously beginning to wonder if this was worth it. The secrecy, the lies, the dangerous rescues; sometimes he really wondered was this path, this fate, was it worth it. But then he recalled each and every face of every person they had saved. Either him or one of his brothers and he knew it was worth it. It's just the cost to their family, sometimes it was too much to bare. But Virgil knew they had been through tougher situations and that they would get through this. He would make sure of it. He was brought out of his thoughts by feeling a squeeze on his hand. He blinked a couple of times and looked up to find his eldest brother's eyes – glazed over with painkillers but still focussed – looking at him. Virgil gave a brilliant smile.

"Scott, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

Scott looked at him and licked his lip slightly and then spoke. His voice was slightly harsh and raspy and Virgil reached over, holding a straw to his lips. Scott sipped at the ice cold water a moment and then nodded to Virgil. Virgil sat the glass back on the side table and finally Scott answered.

"I'm okay I suppose. John?" Virgil smiled as somehow he knew that the first thing on his brother's mind would be their other brother.

"He's doing okay. He's a little bit more banged up than you are, but you'll both be okay. Dad's sitting with him." Scott nodded slightly, pleased.

"Where are we? And how did we get here?" Virgil smiled, wondering when that question was going to come up.

"We're at Kansas State Hospital. We had managed to track you down to this area and then when they made their next transmission to demand the ransom money and plans the FBI were able to pinpoint the location of you guys and send a team in. They busted you out and brought you here."

"What happened to those people?"

"Well, most of the guards in the compound were injured or gave up. Some were killed. When the agents got to the room where you guys were they found the woman and another one on the ground. And then the mastermind behind the whole thing tried to shoot his way out and was killed. The man and woman on the ground – we discovered that they were brother and sister. He was killed by the mastermind and she was seriously injured. John told the FBI she was trying to protect you guys from him." Scott nodded.

"That's right. She tried the best she could to stop him from hurting us but some of that stuff I didn't see. I was too hurt and in too much pain to realise what was going on." Scott just sighed and looked at Virgil. "John would be the best one to ask about that."

"The FBI is going to take a full statement from him when the doctors say he is okay to. The doctors say you should both be up by the end of the week." Virgil looked at him. There was pain in Scott's eyes and it wasn't from the injuries he had received. "Do you want to talk about it?" Scott frowned and looked away from his brother for a long moment. Finally he looked back and sighed again.

"Not just yet Virgil. I'm tired. Perhaps in a few days, when it's sunk in I'm safe." Virgil nodded, knowing Scott would talk when he was ready.

"Okay Scott. You get some sleep. I'll let everyone know you're awake and feeling okay, sort of." Virgil gave him a wry smile and Scott managed a tiny one in reply. Scott closed his eyes and a moment later was fast asleep. Although the brother's weren't that overly affectionate, he couldn't help it as he leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to his brother's forehead. Smiling as he left his brother's room he headed to see his father and brothers. Time to give them some good news, something they hadn't had for a little while.

Jeff sipped at his coffee that the nurse had brought him. It had been a very long day and night for him, sitting by John's side. The nursing staff had kept him fed and brought coffee and blankets for him to make his stay comfortable. Well as comfortable as it could get sitting in a chair watching as his son started to recover from his severe injuries. He sighed. His two eldest had gone through a trauma he wasn't prepared to understand, all because of who they were. In the last twenty four hours it had come to light that the man behind the whole thing had actually been after Tracy Industries itself. International Rescue had just been icing on the cake.

The woman – a nurse called Marlene – had told the FBI everything. Jeff had stated that given her co-operation and once they had received cooperating statements from John and Scott that he wouldn't want to pursue any additional charges apart from the charges she was already facing. Virgil had come in last night to tell him Scott was awake and okay. It had been a relief for him to find that his eldest was going to be okay. Now it was his second son that filled his worries.

Agent Shaw had suggested that his boys talk to psychologists once they were feeling better. Ones that dealt with people who had been the victims of kidnapping. Jeff had promised to raise it with his boys and see what they thought. It was probably a good idea, but knowing John and Scott as he did, he had a feeling that neither of them would take that offer up. He was brought out of his musing by a squeeze on his hand. He looked over, startled to see John's eyes open and looking at him. He smiled warmly at his son, taking his hand as he sat down the coffee mug.

"John. It's good to see you awake." John licked his lips and then managed to speak softly.

"Dad. Scott, is he okay?" Jeff smiled gently as he stroked John's fair hair away from his forehead.

"He's fine. He's in the next room. He woke up last night and is now sleeping naturally. The doctors say you both are going to be okay, with lots of rest and tender loving care." John gave him a tiny half smile, glad that his big brother was okay. He closed his eyes a moment and then reopened them, looking at his father.

"I didn't tell him anything Dad. I wanted to; neither of us told him anything he wanted to hear." Jeff didn't know why John felt he had to say this, and why he wanted his father to hear it. But it seemed important to him. Jeff was shocked slightly to hear John say that he wanted to tell their secrets but didn't. But if he was being honest with himself, he wasn't really surprised that John had felt that way. His gentle son had been through quite a trail in this last year and his soul was in pieces at the moment. Jeff stroked his hair gently and smiled at his son.

"It's okay John. I can understand that and I am so very proud of you, proud of you both, that you didn't. But I want you to understand I wouldn't have held it against either of you if you had of told our secrets. What you've gone through, what you've both experienced, I wouldn't wish on anyone." Jeff held John's eyes. "I've always been proud of all my sons John, but what you've been through this last year makes me realise just how special you are." A faint blush appeared on John's face and Jeff grinned. John was never one that liked to shine in the spot light. Just then the door opened and Gordon stuck his head in.

"Hey Dad, is sleeping beauty awake yet?" John gave a soft snort and turned his head to the door and managed a tiny grin for his red haired brother.

"I'm awake. And when I'm better, don't think I won't get you back for that remark." Gordon stepped inside the room and grinned at John.

"I wouldn't have it any other way John. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore to be honest." John's eyes began to close slowly and Gordon smiled.

"I'm not surprised. I'll talk to you later." John nodded and moments later he was asleep. Gordon looked at his father.

"Scott's awake and wanting to talk to you. I'll sit with John while you go see him." Jeff stood up and smiled in thanks at his son.

"Thanks Gordon." He squeezed Gordon's shoulder as he walked past him and headed for Scott's room. His son's were awake and now they could begin the long process of healing.

**_Three weeks later – Tracy Island_**

The plane touched down with gentle ease and taxied along the runway. Soon it had parked in the hanger and the hatch opened. Jeff was the first down, followed by John that was being helped by Gordon and Scott who was being helped by Virgil. They quickly made their way inside to find that their Grandmother had cooked a huge welcome home feast which they had really appreciated. Scott ate heartily but John just picked at bits and pieces. He wasn't healing as fast as Scott was and was still on some pain medication.

Scott's fingers were still in bandages as was John's fingers and wrist. Their bruises had faded for the most part and they were still both pale, although Scott was healing extremely fast. They finished their meal although John was mainly silent during it. Otherwise it was a standard, rambunctious Tracy meal. Alan and Gordon were taking in turns trying to out do each other with what to write on the new plaster casts on their big brother's arms. Jeff had watched with an indulgent smile as their grandmother looked up, joining in occasionally to the delight of the brothers. One particular witty comment of hers even had them all in stiches, including John.

After lunch they all retired to various places. Virgil, Gordon and Alan went back to working on routine maintenance of all the Thunderbird craft. Jeff and Tin-Tin had some Tracy Industries work to catch up on. Their Grandmother and Kyrano cleaned up in the kitchen, chatting merrily like they normally did. Scott and John retired to their rooms as they were both feeling tired.

Scott settled at his desk, deciding that he was going to catch up on a few letters and things that had been piling up since he had gone to see John on that fateful day a month ago. He sighed, a lot had happened in that time. He leaned back against the chair and stared outside at the ocean. His mind had been in turmoil since he had woken up at the hospital and once the pain killers had worn off and he had begun to feel like his old self, the reality of what had happened to them both had sunk in.

He had more than his share of nightmares, and he knew that John had been as well. But contrary to his father's earlier guess, Scott actually had taken advantage of having some counselling. He had learnt from his time in the Air Force that some things you just had to talk over with someone completely removed from the situation. It had helped him put things in perspective. And he found that nothing about International Rescue came up, which was a relief.

But John had refused and Scott wasn't surprised. This was another reason why Scott had chosen to have the counselling, he knew that he would need its help to help him help John. Scott sighed; knowing that the tough times for his brother was coming ahead. Scott pushed his chair out, ignoring the pile of letters he headed to his brother's room; he wanted to check on John before having a lay down himself.

Scott stood just inside John's door and watched his brother sleep. Scott had spoken to his other brothers, and his father, at various times in the hospital about how they were going to help John get over the things that had happened to him. Scott had been having a few nightmares, and the first few Virgil had been by his side and had helped him through them. They had slowly begun to loose their potency, but Scott knew that John's weren't.

Gordon had been sitting with him of a night and had helped him a couple of times but they all knew that it was Scott that John had been calling for. So now they were home, Scott knew that he would be able to help his brother more than he had been at the hospital. Scott watched him sleep with a gentle smile on his face. John was paler than normal still but he was looking better than he was. Scott moved into the room and sat down in the chair next to his brother. John looked like he was in the grips of a bad nightmare. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he began to toss and turn.

Scott sighed, knowing that this nightmare for the pair of them wouldn't be healed overnight; he moved over and sat on John's bed, reaching over and shaking his brother gently.

"John, John. Come on, wake up." John's eyes flew open and he sat up, panting hard. John's sleep ever since he had gone off the strong pain killers had been nightmare filled, and his brothers had taken turns sitting with him in the hospital. And now it was Scott's turn now that they were home. Scott put his arms on John's shoulder and John looked at him. John's eyes looked so lost, so alone, and so frightened that Scott forgot his own fears and his own nightmares for the moment. He embraced his brother, rubbing soft circles on his back.

"It's okay John, I'm here. I'm always here and I won't leave you." John clung to Scott, sobbing.

"Scott."

"It's okay John. I'm here." The two brothers sat together on John's bed, clinging to each other. Moments later Scott found himself crying as well. And the both of them sat there, sobbing together, their strength fond in their love for each other. They were finally safe, finally home and they were never alone. They had each other, their brothers and their love. That's all they needed.

The End


	9. Epilogue

_Disclaimer - Mr Anderson is letting me borrow them, or at least he would if he knew we were playing in his sandbox... Here's the last re-write and re-formatted of this story.... hope you've enjoyed re-reading it as much as I've enjoyed re-writing it. AM Feb 2010_

_

* * *

_

**A Brother's Bond – Epilogue**

**by Angel Mouse**

**_Tracy Island – two weeks later after their return home_**

Jeff frowned as he stared at the reports he wasn't really even seeing. It had been a couple of weeks since the boys had returned home and things had been slowly getting back to normal. Alan had returned to Thunderbird Five and they had begun doing rescue's again. Brains or Tin-Tin had gone out on the couple of the rescues that they had done to run mobile control while Virgil and Gordon did the actually rescues. Luckily they hadn't been too bad and had been able to be handled by just the two of them. Scott was almost completely healed, and in a few days would be able to go out on rescues again. But only to light duties, but it would ease the pressure on Virgil and Gordon. But that's not what was bothering Jeff.

John wasn't getting better.

He was healing fine physically, that wasn't a problem. But emotionally he wasn't healing as fast as Scott seemed to have. Scott had been talking to a counsellor and had found that helpful, but John refused. John was an intensely private person and didn't share much with anyone, except for Scott, and what ever they talked about it stayed between the two of them. John was looking a lot better and he was occasionally up to doing bits and pieces around the house, even managing to help Gordon was some general maintenance on the Thunderbirds.

Scott usually helped Virgil, the two brothers bonding like they normally did over work. Scott and Virgil had always been close, which was a given really considering how close they worked on rescues. Virgil had been helping Scott deal with his nightmares as well. But it was John that needed the most help. All the brothers had been helping each other cope with what had happened to the two eldest.

Jeff sighed, not sure what to do about John. At the end of next week Alan was due to come home and John was due to go back to the station. Jeff didn't want to send him up there unless he was mentally and emotional able to cope with the isolation of the station. He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"You busy Dad?" Jeff smiled and gestured for Scott to come in.

"No, please come in Scott. Save me from this paperwork that I can't seem to concentrate on." Scott laughed and came in, shutting the door behind him and sat down in front of his father. Jeff raised an eyebrow at the shut door and looked at his eldest. "What's up Scott?" Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. He had finally been allowed to remove the bandages on his wrist and his physical therapy was going well.

"It's about John Dad." Jeff sighed, somehow knowing that Scott would have brought that up.

"I thought as much. He's not doing so well is he Scott?" Scott shook his head.

"No Dad he's not. His nightmares aren't going away, as much as I try to help him, he doesn't seem to be putting things behind him. Last time it took a few days but he began to put things behind him. But this time it's not happening."

"Do you know why Scott?" Scott shook his head.

"No Dad and its got me worried. Some nights he goes almost all night without a nightmare but then it'll come back to him. And then other nights he spends all night tossing and turning." Scott sighed. "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep going Dad. I mean, I love him, and I'll always be here for him. But I'm not getting much sleep myself and I'm having trouble myself. Some nights he helps me more than I help him. I'm at a bit of a loss what to do Dad."

Jeff sighed, rubbing his eyes. He had noticed Scott looking tired lately, like John was. Scott was doing better of the two. But he was at a loss how to help his quietest son.

"So am I Scott. We can't force him to talk to someone like you have done. That's helped you, but this is John we're talking about. He's always been a private person and something like this isn't easy to cope with. You should know that better than anyone Scott. We'll just have to give him time I think. That's all we can do." Scott leaned back in his chair.

"I know Dad. But what about next week, he's supposed to go back to work then? Do you think he'll be able to cope?" Jeff looked at Scott. Scott was International Rescue's field commander and knew everyone's strengths and weakness's very well. If he said someone wasn't up to something or some part of a rescue, then he was usually right.

"What do you think Scott?" Scott was silent a long moment and then looked his father in the eye, his tone strong and sure.

"I think he will be, but only if I go with him for a few days. The isolation of Thunderbird Five should hopefully give us what we need, which is time away from everyone here. I think because everyone here has been basically watching the pair of us like a hawk, he's feeling pressured to put this behind him. And I don't think that it's helping either of us really." Jeff looked at Scott, surprised by his son's insight. He thought a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it." Scott smiled as he stood.

"Thanks Dad." Jeff nodded and watched as Scott left. He sighed as he leaned back. Now, he only had to talk to John about Scott's request. And he wasn't sure how his son would take it. John had never been one for being looked after.

John walked down to the pool, sitting down by its edge. He grinned as he watched Gordon and Virgil have a very energetic game of water polo. Moments later Scott joined him, exchanging grins with his brother. John gestured with his free hand; he still had to wear a sling for another five days, to the fighting brothers.

"Want to lay money on who wins?" Scott laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, I'm not silly. Gordon will win every time." They shared a grin and relaxed as they watched their two younger brothers play. John shook his head.

"I have no idea where they get the energy from. I swear Gordon must be on something to be that hyper." Scott laughed and then watched John out of the corner of his eye. John had a tiny smile on his face but was leaning back in the chair, tilting his face to the sun. Scott sighed, wondering what to do about John. His brother needed his help and he had no idea how to give it to him more than he had been. Scott sighed softly and suddenly realised John was looking at him. John gave him a tiny smile.

"It's okay Scott, I'll be okay. We both will be. We survived, we've got each other. We're home. We'll both be okay." Scott nodded.

"Yeah, we will be John. We will be." The two brothers shared a fond smile, but Scott was concerned to see hidden pain in his brother's eyes. It was a long road ahead for the both of them. But somehow they would get through it.

**_Later that night_**

Scott shot up with a yell to find John sitting on the bed next to him, shaking him gently with one hand. Scott had been having a nightmare, one where John had been beaten so badly he was dying in his arms. He was sweating heavily and breathing hard.

"Scott, are you okay?" Scott ran a hand through his hair and looked at John. John's eyes were worried and scared looking.

"I'm not sure." John shifted slightly on the bed, studying him a moment.

"You were yelling for me in your sleep." Scott nodded, moving slightly up the bed and leaning against the wall, his breathing slowing down. He nodded and then looked at John.

"I'm not surprised. I was dreaming about you." John thought as much and moved up the bed and sat next to him. Scott leaned on his shoulder unconsciously and John then spoke softly.

"What happened?" It took a few moments before Scott answered. He had to swallow against the lump in his throat a few times before he could speak. Finally he did and his words were soft.

"They had beaten you so badly that you wouldn't stop bleeding, you were bleeding so badly that you were dying. I was holding you in my arms but I couldn't save you." Scott's voice broke up. "I couldn't save you." John winced as he managed to put his arm around Scott's shoulder, holding him close. Tears were flowing down's Scott's face and John reached over with his bandaged wrist to wipe them from his oldest brother's face. After a moment Scott took a deep breath, the tears slowly stopping. John gave him a gentle smile and spoke softly. It was time to tell Scott what he'd been holding back. His brother needed to hear it so he could heal. And perhaps John needed to tell it so he could heal as well.

"But you did save me Scott. You saved me in more ways than you can know. I only held on because of you." John sighed and continued. It was high time he told Scott the bit that he had held back ever since they had been rescued. Scott looked over at his younger brother, wondering what John meant by that.

"What do you mean John? Held on because of me?" John sighed, looking away from Scott's blue eyes. He wasn't sure how his brother was going to react to what he was about to say. "John?" Scott was becoming worried; John never held anything back from him when he was troubled. And they both had been really troubled lately realistically. John gave a sigh but still refused to meet Scott's eyes.

"I'm hesitant to say Scott. I, I don't want you to hate me." Scott turned on the bed slightly to face John and turned his brother to face him, looking him in his eyes.

"John, I could never, ever hate you. No matter what you say or do. You're my brother and I love you, no matter what." Tears began to form in John's eyes but he didn't look away. The love and faith Scott had in him gave him the strength to continue.

John had been hiding this from Scott, from everyone, including himself really. But it was high time he got this out in the open and cleared the air between the two brothers. They needed to get past this, and get past it soon. John knew that he wouldn't really be able to cope with duty next week on Thunderbird Five if he didn't get past this. It was tearing his soul apart to think that he felt he was weak like he was and that his brother's would hate him for what he almost did. But Scott had faith in him. Scott had always been there for him and always would be. John just had to take the chance that what he had to say wouldn't make his brother hate him. He just had to hope Scott would forgive him, because right now he couldn't forgive himself. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by Scott gently shaking him.

"John are you in there little brother? You kind of zoned there for a minute." John managed a tiny little smile for Scott.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all Scott. I'm okay." Scott gave a slight chuckle.

"You're always thinking John, sometimes I think that's half your problem. Now, come on, what did you want to tell me." John sighed and then spoke softly.

"You saved me back there Scott. Not only by being there for me, but being with me. I think if I had been there by myself, I would have broken. I would have told them everything." John found himself unable to meet Scott's eyes. "In fact as it was, I was ready to tell them everything, everything and anything I could to get them to stop hurting you. But then we were rescued and I didn't. I tried Scott; I tried so hard to hold out for as long as I did. But I couldn't take it any more. It was tearing me in two to see them hurting you." John's words were soft and while he was speaking Scott reached up and raised John's head up so that his eyes meet his. John was surprised to see understanding and love in his brother's eyes. No hate or disgust like he was expecting.

"I was the same Johnny. I only held on because of you. I knew I had to watch out for you and make sure that you were going to be okay. I was ready to tell them everything as well, as it was killing me to see you hurting so much. But I knew it would be okay, as long as we were together. No matter what happened, what we may or may not have told them in the long run, we were together and that's all that mattered John. And that's all that matters now." Scott's eyes were so full of love, understanding and trust that John believed his every word. "All that matters right here and now is that you and I are here, together, safe and sound and in one piece." Scott smiled gently as he reached up and gently rested his hand against John's cheek. "I love you John, I could never, ever hate you."

John took in his brother's words, thinking about them and realising that Scott was right. Scott admitting that he was feeling the same way helped him in more ways than he could think. Finally, John understood that things were hard but they were going to be okay. He was with his family, he was safe and he was loved. And his brother didn't hate him for admitting that he almost betrayed them all. John suddenly felt all the pain, all the sorrow, all the fear he had been feeling and trying to suppress and deal with suddenly unravel the knot that had been in his stomach constantly for the last month. Things were going to turn out okay. Suddenly, John burst into tears, pulling Scott into a huge hug, tears pouring out of him. Soon, Scott had joined him as they both cried for their pain, their suffering and the horror they had gone through. They sat there together on Scott's bed, holding each other for the longest time. Finally, they had both over come that last hurdle to begin their healing in earnest.

**_Two weeks later_**

Scott looked up from where he was reading the latest aviation magazine when Gordon and Alan came into the study with the mail delivery. Virgil was playing the piano and his father was sitting behind his desk dictating some letters to Tin-Tin for Tracy Enterprises. Alan was lugging a box and Gordon had the rest of the mail.

"Here you go Dad, bunch of letters for you from the office." Jeff took them.

"Thanks Gordon. Anything else in the mail?" Alan deposited the box down on the coffee table in front of Scott as he answered his father.

"Just a couple of bits and pieces for us and Grandma. And John's got this big box." Scott put his magazine down and looked up in interest.

"Who's it from?" Alan sat down in front of it and examined it.

"Looks like some publishing firm." Scott leaned forward and grinned, recalling a conversation that John and he had had before he had left.

"It's finally here! Dad, call John! We have to tell him that they've arrived." Jeff looked at Scott, wondering what he was talking about and then it registered and he smiled.

"Ah, his latest book is finally done. Well, open it up Scott and I'll call him. I think this once we can ignore protocol regarding personal calls." Jeff threw a glance at his four sons and gave a sly smile. "Not that it matters to any of you at 3 in the morning when you want to chat to him." Jeff pressed the button to call Thunderbird Five, ignoring the stunned looks his sons gave him.

John's face appeared after a moment and he smiled gently at his family. It was nice to see them all in the same room when it wasn't an emergency.

"Hey Dad, what's up?" Jeff gestured to where Scott and Alan were sitting, undoing the box that had been delivered. Gordon joined them a few moments later and Virgil stopped playing, wandering over and leaning against the back of the couch and watched the other two over Gordon's shoulder.

"Looks like your book have arrived. Scott said you'd like to know." John raised an eyebrow and blushed slightly.

"Ah yes, that's great. Thanks Scott." Scott looked up and grinned at his brother. Ever since that night in his room, both he and John had been doing a lot better.

"Not a problem Johnny." Scott finished opening the box and looked up at John.

"John, how come there's five copies of the same book in here?" John blushed even harder and nodded. Given John's fair skin it the blush was really noticeable.

"Good, there's meant to be. One of each of you guys and one for Dad." John ducked his head and looked at them from beneath white blonde bangs, his innate shyness coming through for a moment. "I asked my publishers to do a special print run of those five for me. As a present for each of you. So, you'll find your names on the outside of each wrapped book. I hope you like what I've done. I'll talk to you all later. Thunderbird Five out." John reached out and closed the channel, much to the amazement of his family. Stunned silence reigned for a moment and then Gordon laughed as he reached over into the box and began to take the books out.

"That's our Johnny. Always likes to make a dramatic exit." That broke the tension and they all laughed. Gordon handed the books to all his brothers and then went over to Jeff and handed him his copy. Alan reached into the box and got out a note.

"Hey, there's a note as well from him."

"Open it son." Alan opened it and began to read it aloud.

"_Hi everyone. Here's my latest work, I hope you all enjoy it, well, looking at the pictures anyways. In this box you'll each find a personalised copy of my book. It's something I've meant to do for a long while but given what's happened to me in my life lately, stuff I wouldn't have gotten through without your love and support, it seemed like the right time to do this. So this is my way of saying thank you. _

_Love John." _

Alan finished reading, blinking back the tears hard. He looked up to find each of his brothers looking the same. Silence fell for a moment and then Gordon grabbed his book.  
"I'm going down to the beach to read mine." He left and that seemed to galvanise the brothers. Virgil stood up from where he had been leaning against the couch and headed out.

"I'm going to the pool." He left and Alan stared at the book in his hand. Scott looked at him, his expression concerned.

"Alan?" Alan looked up and nodded at Scott.

"I'm okay. I'm going to go to my room okay? I think this is something that I'm going to need to read in private." He got up and left the lounge. Moments later Tin-Tin quietly left just leaving Scott and his father in the room. Scott turned the book over and over in his hand, wondering at what his brother had done. He got to his feet and with a nod to his father, headed out and down into the garden, he wanted to see what his brother had written to him.

Jeff took the plastic covering off his book and examined it carefully. It was bound in burgundy leather and had just a simple title on the front written in gold leaf. He smiled as he opened it and looked at the dedication that was printed inside it. A tear formed in the corner of his eye as he read what his gentle, quiet second son had written for him.

_Dad,_

_You've always been such a pillar of strength, honour and integrity in my life and I always have loved and respected you for that. You have this all encompassing belief and faith in all of us that keeps us all going, especially in the tough times. Thank you for everything Dad._

_John._

Jeff wiped his eyes and closed the book. He would examine the photos and John's theories and dissertations later, he always had enjoyed reading John's work. His eyes went over to his son's portrait and he felt immense pride at what John had accomplished in his life. Especially this past year that had been a trying one on them all.

"I love you John." He whispered softly to his son's picture. He promised himself then when John was home from his tour; he would take his son aside and tell him exactly how proud of him he was.

Alan shut the door behind him and went over to his bed. He lay on it and began to open the book. His copy was bound in light blue leather and with gold writing on it. He cast aside the wrapping and opened it to the dedication page.

_Alan aka the Speedster,_

_I just wanted you to know, knowing that you were there, looking out for me, for both of us, gave me strength and hope. I knew I was in no better hands than yours and I wanted to let you know I love you._

_John._

Alan wiped the tears from his eyes, not realising how much his big brother thought of him, even as he had to smile at John's gentle teasing. He never knew that while Scott and John were taken from them, how much his actions had meant to John. He knew that it would never be something that he could ever really relate to John what his words meant to him. Alan resolved to make sure that when they switched back over he would relay his feelings to John.

Virgil sat down in the chair by the pool and leaned back, putting his feet up as he began to un-wrap his copy of John's book. His particular copy was bound in dark brown leather and the gold embossed writing on the front of elegant yet tasteful, just like John. Virgil smiled as he opened it and went to the dedication page.

_Virgil aka Artist boy,_

_You've always been such a joy and inspiration to be around that you've given me hours and hours of pleasure listening to you play or watching you paint. Your gentle spirit and strong heart are always there to soothe a troubled soul when it's needed. Always know that I love you._

_John._

Virgil wiped his eyes with his free hand. John was always so private yet so willing to be there for his brothers in more ways than one. Virgil smiled as his mind went back to the hours he had spent playing and recording music for his brother to listen to on the station. When John came home Virgil vowed to make sure he had some more ready and waiting for him.

Gordon sat down on the gentle golden sand of his favourite stretch of beach. When he had some thinking to do, or wanted to go over a rescue that hadn't been easy, this was where he retreated to, to be alone. He watched the waves for a long moment and then looked down at the wrapped book in his hand. He undid the wrapping and examined the soft light blue leather and gold writing before opening the book. A grin appeared on his face as his eyes alighted on the dedication.

_Gordon aka the Fish_

_You've never failed to make me laugh when I've been feeling down and I love nothing more to see the guy's faces when you've pulled a prank on one of them. The late night chats we have mean more than you can ever know, so I thank you for that. I love you my little fish._

_John._

Gordon blinked back the tears that were forming. He knew that the nights he spent chatting to his brother at any and all hours of the morning meant a lot to John. But he never knew how much until now. Gordon looked up into the sky, his eyes instinctively searching out Thunderbird Five's position. He smiled and impulsively waved at it.

"Hey Johnny, you really know how to pull the heart strings, don't you." Gordon sighed and smiled. John seemed to know exactly what to say to his family.

Scott was the last brother to open his book. He went to the small part of the garden that over looked the house. Some times John would come out here to watch the stars when he was home and Scott felt close to his brother here. He went over to the bench and sat down, looking down at the parcel in his hand. He undid the wrapping and looked at the leather bound volume. It was beautiful dark blue leather with gold embossed writing on the front of it. He smiled, John certainly had good taste. He opened it and his eyes went to the dedication by his brother.

_Scott aka Flyboy,_

_What can I say to my big brother that's always been there for me? Ever since we were little, where ever I turned, there you were, helping me, picking me up, showing me the way. Our lives have never been easy Scott, but you've shown the way. And I know that sometimes that it weighs heavily on your soul and spirit, always having to lead the way and be there for us all Scott, but I couldn't think of any other person better suited to keep us all on the ground, even though you're always up in the air. Thank you for being my big brother. I love you._

_John._

Scott blinked back the tears that had formed in his eyes. John had such a gentle soul that sometimes his brother's tended to think that he was always going to be there for them all. And this past year had brought home to the entire Tracy clan that John wasn't going to always be there for them, and that they did tend to take him for granted sometimes. Scott's eyes rose to the sky and sought out Thunderbird Five's position. He smiled at his brother's position and knew that later on tonight he would have to talk to his brother.

"I love you to John." Scott grinned suddenly. "And I'm going to get you back for that flyboy remark."

The End.


End file.
